De consecuencias y decisiones
by amatista1986
Summary: Una chica que cometió un error enfrentara con valentía las consecuencias y verá que todo en esta vida no es de color rosa como ella creía, pero no estara solá, realizará un viaje hacia la madurez y hacia el amor cuando menos lo esperaba.
1. Una dificil decisión

**Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal? :D se que los he abandonado por mucho tiempo pero bueno, aquí estoy :D espero les guste esta nueva historia, se que es un tema un poco fuerte pero de verdad me inspire muchísimo xD, solo quería aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, bueno a comenzar…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Toda la historia transcurre desde el punto de vista del narrador.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**De consecuencias y decisiones**

**Capitulo 1 –Una difícil decisión.**

Era una tarde nublada y fría, mostrando indicios de que pronto se desataría una tormenta, pero no sólo se trataba del clima, la menor de la familia Kinomoto había revelado un secreto que había estado guardando por los últimos días y que sabía arruinaría su vida y la de su familia. Su padre la miraba furioso, ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? ¿En que momento? ¿Por qué su hija era tan estupida como para haber cometido aquel error? Tanta era su furia y su vergüenza que no aguanto y abofeteo a su hija, su princesa, quien lo había defraudado.

- Eres una deshonra para nuestra familia Sakura Kinomoto – le dijo en tono mortal a su propia hija.

- Hija por favor di algo – le imploraba su madre.

- ¡Qué va a decir luego del error tan grande que cometió! – dijo el padre con cierto desprecio en su voz.

Fujitaka Kinomoto era un hombre de negocios correcto y serio, llevaba la dirección de los negocios hoteleros de su familia, los cuales eran los más importantes de todo Japón, y el hecho de que su hija menor estuviera en la situación en la cual se encontraba era una mancha para la reputación de su familia. Por otro lado, Nadeshiko Kinomoto no pensaba de la misma forma que su esposo, su hija era una buena chica y solo por el hecho de haber cometido un error no dejaba de ser su hija, su pequeña.

- Mañana iras y te practicaras un aborto, no permitiré que traigas al mundo a un bastardo – dijo furioso el hombre mientras tomaba a su hija fuertemente de los brazos.

- ¡Fujitaka por Dios! se trata de tu nieto, como puedes pedirle a Sakura que haga tal atrocidad – respondió furiosa la mujer.

- Ese bastardo no es nada mío, su padre ya lo rechazo al saber que Sakura esta embarazada, ¿Por qué debo aceptarlo yo? – le respondió a su mujer.

- Porque somos su familia Fujitaka, pero al parecer el dinero y los negocios hicieron que tu corazón se volviera de piedra – le dijo decepcionada por la actitud de su marido.

- Tú decides Sakura, o vas y abortas a ese niño o te vas de mi casa y pierdes tu herencia y todo lo que tenga que ver con la familia y sus beneficios - dijo el hombre.

La chica que solo escuchaba discutir a sus padres levanto su mirada vidriosa color esmeralda para mirar tristemente a su padre, a quien había decepcionado.

- Fujitaka, ¿Cómo es posible que tu… - la mujer fue interrumpida por la suave voz de su hija.

- Padre, lamento haberte decepcionado, de verdad lamento ser una deshonra para TU familia y TUS negocios, pero NO abortare a mi bebe porque el no tiene la culpa de mis errores, así que esta será la ultima vez que me verán porque no pienso regresar a casa, ya no les causare más problemas – dijo para ir a su habitación y comenzar a preparar sus cosas para irse.

- ¿crees que la vida en las calles es sencilla? Ya veré como regresaras y me pedirás perdón por la falta que cometiste – dijo su padre perdiendo la compostura, el nunca pensó que su hija fuera a elegir a ese bastardo por encima de su familia y de las comodidades que el les brindaba.

- Quizás tengas razón padre, pero mi bebe esta por encima de las comodidades, de la vida de millonaria y de niña mimada que llevé hasta ahora… se que será duro pero no me rendiré, hay muchas mujeres en el mundo que son madres solteras, no seré la primera, gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mi, de verdad los amo, de nuevo espero me perdonen algún día – dijo para salir del salón donde había estado discutiendo con sus padres.

- Sakura… Sakura espera por favor hija – la madre salio detrás de su hija inmediatamente dejando solo a su marido, a quien no quería ni ver.

- Mama, no intentes detenerme – le dijo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, había estado reteniéndolas por todo ese tiempo y ya no aguantaba más.

- Hija, no tienes que irte, esta casa es tan mía como de el, hija – dijo tomando las frías manos de su pequeña.

- Mama, no permitiré que tu matrimonio se dañe por el error que cometí… confíe en la persona equivocada y… ahora debo afrontar las consecuencias – respondió seriamente la joven.

La madre miró a su hija con tanto dolor… ella no debería estar pasando por esto, en primer lugar debió seguir sus instintos de madre cuando su pequeña le presento a aquel noviecito que no le agrado en lo mas mínimo, se veía a leguas lo que el quería de su niña, pero Sakura era una chica inocente y de buen corazón, incapaz de dudar o pensar mal de alguien, ahora ella estaba pasando por esta trágica situación con tan solo 17 años por culpa de ese mal hombre que no le interesó que su novia llevara en su vientre al producto de su supuesto amor.

- Hija, ven – el joven mujer llevo a su hija hasta su habitación.

Se acerco al baúl que reposaba a los pies de su cama y luego de revolver el contenido saco una pequeña cajita.

- Escúchame bien hija, tu padre no dejara que te lleves nada contigo más que ropa, pero no puede impedirme ayudar a mi niña en algo – le dijo para entregarle la cajita.

La joven no entendió de lo que hablaba su madre hasta que abrió la caja, en ella había algo de dinero y algunas joyas.

- Madre, yo no puedo… esto no es correcto yo… -

- Sakura… se que no es mucho dinero pero te alcanzara para vivir unos meses hasta que logres establecerte… las joyas puedes venderlas y conseguir un dinero extra… no permitiré que mi niña vaya a vivir debajo de un puente si es lo que pretende tu padre – dijo la madre con cierto tono de desprecio en su voz.

- Esto te causara problemas mama, si mi papa se entera de esto el… -

- ¡No me interesa lo que piense tu padre! – respondió exaltada – bastante estoy soportando con dejarte ir hija, esto por lo menos me dejara estar un poco mas tranquila -

La joven miraba como su hermosa madre lloraba por su culpa… su padre tenia razón, ella había traído la desgracia a su familia… tanto así que su hermano se había encerrado en su habitación y no cruzo con ella ni una sola palabra, pero había podido leer la decepción en sus ojos, al igual que lo había hecho con su padre.

- Vamos, te ayudare a preparar tus cosas, guarda bien la cajita y no la pierdas, tampoco dejes que vean de donde sacas el dinero para pagar tus gastos, ya que podrían robártelo… la gente es mala hija ten en cuenta eso – le dijo su madre mientras se dirigían a la habitación de la joven.

La chica al entrar miró su habitación con nostalgia… ella pensó que su padre la apoyaría sinceramente, sabía que se iba a molestar pero nunca pensó que se iba a encontrar en la situación en la cual se encontraba en esos momentos. La madre lloraba mientras ayudaba a su hija a guardar la ropa más sencilla que tenía para no llamar mucho la atención en una pequeña maleta, ella sabía que su hija era fuerte y estaría bien… quizás su cuerpo se quedaba al lado de su esposo pero… su corazón y su alma se iban con su hija.

- Gracias por todo mami… yo… de verdad lamento que esto este pasando… yo… - la chica no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar, sus rodillas flaquearon y cayo al piso, su madre al verla fue y se arrodillo junto a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo a su niña.

- No llores así mi princesa, eso le hace daño a tu bebe, recuerda que mi nieto tiene que nacer fuerte y sano – le decía mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de su hija – se que eres una mujer fuerte, no cualquiera enfrenta a tu padre como tu lo hiciste, pase lo que pase todo estará bien mi niña… y no importa lo que suceda yo siempre estaré orgullosa de ti – le animo para luego darle un dulce beso en la cabeza.

- Gracias mami – le respondió su hija con gran afecto y agradecimiento.

Ambas mujeres se miraron para luego sonreírse, sabían que todo estaría bien y que no importaba que ahora estarían separadas, sus corazones siempre estarían juntos. Nadeshiko ayudo a su hija a bajar la maleta de ropa que habían preparado y bajaron lentamente las escaleras que las llevarían a la salida de aquella magnifica mansión. El padre aun dudando que su hija en verdad deseara irse estaba esperando en la puerta y al ver como su hija abrazaba a su madre en forma de despedida pronuncio una última frase.

- Si sales por esa puerta, dejaras de ser una Kinomoto y dejaras de ser mi hija –

- ¡Fujitaka, ya basta! No crees que… - comenzó a decir Nadeshiko pero su hija la detuvo… no quería que sus padres siguieran discutiendo por su culpa.

- No se preocupe padre… a pesar de que yo deje de ser su hija usted nunca dejara de ser mi padre, por favor despídame de mi hermano y gracias por todo – dijo saliendo y dejando sorprendido a su padre por tal respuesta.

La joven salió por fin de los dominios de los Kinomoto y a pesar que sentía su alma destrozada respiro algo de paz.

- Tienes que ser fuerte Sakura, por tu bebe debes ser fuerte – se dijo a si misma para tomar su maleta y comenzar a caminar por las calles de Tokio, su lugar natal.

Cuando camino un par de cuadras su celular comenzó a sonar y al revisarlo vio que su mejor amiga la estaba llamando.

- Hola Tomoyo – le respondió intentando sonar lo más animada posible.

_- Hola amiga, ¿Cómo te fue con tus padres?_ – le preguntó preocupada.

- Bueno… con decirte que ya no vivo en mi casa es suficiente hehe – le dijo intentando sonar graciosa pero tanto ella como su amiga sabían que eso solo lo hacia cuando estaba muy deprimida.

_- ¡Mi Dios! Tu padre es un déspota Sakura, como se atrevió a hacer tal atrocidad_-

- Sabes que mi padre es muy correcto Tommy… así que bueno… ya no hay vuelta atrás –

_- Sabes que si pudiera te diría que vinieras a vivir conmigo pero_… -

- Lo se Tommy… la señora Haruko no dejara que yo me quede contigo –

La joven Tomoyo Daidoji era la mejor amiga de Sakura, se habían conocido en el instituto donde estudiaban. A pesar de ser una joven de bajos recursos, Tomoyo era muy buena estudiante y había conseguido una beca completa para poder estudiar en la mejor escuela de todo Japón, donde solo los hijos de políticos y millonarios estudiaban, el instituto Tsubaki. La hermosa joven de cabellos negros como la noche y de ojos color amatista tuvo que dejar el pequeño pueblo del cual provenía y a su familia para residir en Tokio y poder cumplir su sueño de estudiar en el mejor instituto de Japón, siendo ahora su hogar una pequeña habitación alquilada. Los jóvenes del instituto Tsubaki eran crueles con las personas como Tomoyo, pero Sakura era diferente… era amable y calida y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Tomoyo y la joven Kinomoto se volvieran amigas inseparables.

_- Sakura, quédate en un hotel mientras… ya veremos como resolvemos esto, no te dejare sola_ – le dijo a su amiga, ella siempre le brindaría su cariño y apoyo.

- Esta bien Tommy, el fin de semana pasare por el café para hablar con más calma, ¿te parece? –

_- Si claro, así me da chance de ver si logro encontrar algo para ti amiga… todo se resolverá… no necesitas ni de tu padre ni del idiota de Rioske, ya veras que saldremos adelante_ - la joven amatista trabaja los fines de semana en un pequeño café para poder ganar un dinero extra para sus gastos, cosa que también era motivo de burla en el instituto, pero a la joven Kinomoto eso no le importaba, siempre que podía la visitaba para darle ánimos.

- Gracias Tommy –

_- Bueno amiga, nos vemos en tres días entonces, y no te preocupes que pase lo pase…_ -

- Todo estará bien – completo la frase de su amiga.

_- ¡Exacto! Te quiero amiga, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme y avísame apenas estés instalada_ –

- Si no te preocupes –

Se despidió de su amiga y colgó la llamada, ahora lo importante era conseguir un lugar donde quedarse… no podía ir a un hotel cinco estrellas… si hacía eso gastaría todo el dinero que su madre le había dado en tan solo una semana… no, debía buscar algo mas sencillo y barato… después de todo era solo un lugar para guardar sus cosas y dormir.

La joven camino por varios lugares preguntando precios por las habitaciones hasta que llego a una posada pequeña y sencilla… el lugar se veía algo demacrado y sucio y era atendido por una señora mayor… pero era lo único que había conseguido que se ajustaba al presupuesto que se había autoimpuesto para estirar lo que su madre le había dado… no quería vender las joyas, así que el segundo plan sería intentar conseguir trabajo en los siguientes días para poder reunir dinero para cuando su bebe llegara… si, ese era un buen plan, solo esperaba que todo resultara bien… estaba tan cansada de tanto caminar con su maleta que apenas puso la cabeza en la incomoda cama quedo rendida a los pies de Morfeo… ojala todo fuera una horrible pesadilla y al despertar todo estuviera bien, pero sabía que no sería así… había cometido un error al confiar en Rioske… pero ahora debía afrontar su problema, no estaba segura de cómo lo haría pero no permitiría que a su bebe le faltara algo… sería una buena madre así como su madre había sido con ella y esperaba que su padre algún día la perdonara y pudiera ver a su bebe como su nieto y le brindara el cariño que solo un abuelo puede brindar… si… algún día…

**Espero les guste esta nueva historia, y que este primer capi los enganche mucho xD… recuerden dejar sus maravillosos REVIEWS, recuerden que eso nos anima a seguir adelante con la historia y si tienen algún consejo con gusto lo recibiré, bueno hasta el siguiente capi, intentare actualizar cada semana, porque entre mi trabajo y las demás cosas a veces no tengo tiempito jeje… hasta el próximo capi ;)**


	2. Oportunidades

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?, gracias por sus maravillosos reviews y privados hehe ;D, solo quería aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, bueno a comenzar…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Toda la historia transcurre desde el punto de vista del narrador.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**De consecuencias y decisiones**

_La joven camino por varios lugares preguntando precios por las habitaciones hasta que llego a una posada pequeña y sencilla… el lugar se veía algo demacrado y sucio y era atendido por una señora mayor… pero era lo único que había conseguido que se ajustaba al presupuesto que se había autoimpuesto para estirar lo que su madre le había dado… no quería vender las joyas, así que el segundo plan sería intentar conseguir trabajo en los siguientes días para poder reunir dinero para cuando su bebe llegara… si, ese era un buen plan, solo esperaba que todo resultara bien… estaba tan cansada de tanto caminar con su maleta que apenas puso la cabeza en la incomoda cama quedo rendida a los pies de Morfeo… ojala todo fuera una horrible pesadilla y al despertar todo estuviera bien, pero sabía que no sería así… había cometido un error al confiar en Rioske… pero ahora debía afrontar su problema, no estaba segura de cómo lo haría pero no permitiría que a su bebe le faltara algo… sería una buena madre así como su madre había sido con ella y esperaba que su padre algún día la perdonara y pudiera ver a su bebe como su nieto y le brindara el cariño que solo un abuelo puede brindar… si… algún día…_

**Capitulo 2 – Oportunidades**

Habían pasado tres días desde la pelea con su padre… el sentimiento de culpa y la soledad la embriagaba cada vez más, y también estaba el asunto del trabajo, nadie quería ofrecerle trabajo porque era menor de edad y los que la habían aceptado querían explotarla, ganar una miseria por tanto trabajo… Tomyo había tenido suerte al conseguir empleo en esa cafetería, esperaba que ella le ayudara en ese asunto ya que sabia moverse mejor en la ciudad y quizás hasta podía conseguir empleo en el mismo café donde trabajaba su amiga… para que se engañaba, cuando su pancita se comenzara a notar vendría el problema… estaba metida en un lío bien grande y no quería causarle problemas también a su amiga.

- Bienvenida al café "Media Luna" soy Hikari y seré su mesera – le dijo una joven pelirroja apenas entro en el café.

- Buenos días, busco a Tomoyo – dijo con algo de pena.

- ¡Oh! Por supuesto ya te la llamo – le dijo con una sonrisa para desaparecer detrás del mostrador.

A los pocos segundos su amiga se asomó vistiendo el típico uniforme de mesera y al verla corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Sakura, que bueno que llegaste – dijo la joven amatista con la voz algo partida.

- Tranquila amiga, estoy bien, sana y fuerte – le respondió la joven castaña mostrando su brazo.

- Pero ven, siéntate – le dijo llevándola a una mesa cercana.

- ¿No tendrás problemas? – le preguntó preocupada a su amiga amatista.

- Para nada, aun no empieza mi turno, Hikari, tráele a mi amiga un jugo de fresa y un desayuno delicioso, por favor – le indico a su compañera de trabajo.

- ¡A la orden! – le respondió la otra joven como si se tratara de un militar recibiendo ordenes de su superior.

- No te preocupes Tommy estoy bien así – le dijo la joven Kinomoto con algo de pena.

- No Sakura, debes alimentarte bien para que mi sobrino crezca sano y fuerte – le dijo tomando las manos de su amiga – ahora cuéntame ¿Dónde estas quedándote? –

- Bueno… en una pequeña posada llamada "Ojos de gato" – le dijo jugando un poco con sus dedos.

- ¿Qué? En ese lugar de mala muerte, ¿estas loca? – le reprendió.

- Es el único lugar que era barato Tommy, y tampoco es tan malo –

- Sakura… la gente va a ese lugar a hacer ciertas cosas y luego se va… en vez de llamarlo posada deberían llamarlo motel –

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendida y algo asustada la joven de ojos verdes.

- Claro que si… amiga debes salir de allí cuanto antes –

- ¿Pero a donde voy a ir Tomoyo? Tengo que cuidar el dinero que tengo, además tampoco he conseguido trabajo… no se que voy a hacer – dijo casi soltando las lagrimas que había estado reteniendo los últimos días.

- Por trabajo no te preocupes… llame a un amigo, su nombre es Eriol y le explique tu situación… el es dueño de una librería y me dijo que si gustas puedes trabajar con el –

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó la joven emocionada.

- ¡Claro! Es más, el trabajo es perfecto para ti porque es tranquilo y no requiere esfuerzo, lo ayudaras en la caja y a vender libros –

- ¡Gracias Tommy! De verdad, eres la mejor amiga del mundo – dijo emocionada Sakura.

- No es nada Sakura, eres mi amiga y te dije que te ayudaría en todo momento – le dijo Tomoyo tomando sus manos.

- Un desayuno continental y un jugo de fresa ha llegado – interrumpió la joven mesera cargando la bandeja con la comida.

- Gracias Hikari, vamos Sakurita a desayunar, luego te doy la dirección de Eriol para que hables con el y se pongan de acuerdo –

- Gracias Tommy –

- Para eso somos las amigas –

La joven Kinomoto estaba feliz, su suerte había comenzado a cambiar y eso le daba ánimos, "_Tranquilo bebe, mami es fuerte, trabajara duro para que seas un niño fuerte, sano y feliz_" le dijo a su bebe mientras acariciaba su vientre aun plano, solo tenia un mes de embarazo.

Al terminar el desayuno la joven amatista le anotó la dirección del joven que le daría empleo a Sakura y así emprendió su camino hacia el lugar donde esperaba poder trabajar. Las calles concurridas de Tokio eran una pesadilla, pero eso no la desanimaba en lo más mínimo, gente iba y venia, chocándola y empujándola en ciertas oportunidades pero ella seguía caminando y caminando, hasta que llego al lugar que su amiga le había indicado. Era un lugar muy hermoso, parecía sacado de un cuento de fantasía. Al entrar una pequeña campanita anuncio su llegada y un joven apuesto de lentes con ojos azules como el mar y de cabellos negros apareció para darle la bienvenida, aparentaba unos 24 o 25 años.

- Bienvenida a Wonderland, en que puedo ayudarle – le dijo el joven.

- Yo… etto… busco al joven Eriol Hiragizawa – le dijo nerviosa.

- ¡Oh! Bueno no tiene que buscar mucho porque yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa – le dijo con una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Discúlpeme! Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto… mi amiga… Tomoyo me dijo que viniera a hablar con usted – dijo haciendo una reverencia algo exagerada.

- Así que eres tú, Tomoyo habla mucho de ti y cuando me contó tú situación no dude en ofrecer mi ayuda – le dijo tomando su mano para besarla como un perfecto caballero ingles.

- Yo… lamento causarle molestias… yo jamás he trabajado y… no se si pueda serle de ayuda – le dijo algo azorada.

- Tranquila, lo que tienes que hacer aquí no es tan difícil, y con el tiempo iras aprendiendo, un paso a la vez – le dijo amablemente el joven.

- De verdad muchas gracias por la oportunidad, daré mi mejor esfuerzo – le dijo más animada.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora ven, vamos a empezar por enseñarte el lugar y luego te diré cuales serán tus responsabilidades – le dijo para comenzar a caminar por el sitio mientras era seguido por la joven flor de cerezo.

El lugar era bastante amplio, los libros estaban organizados según su género literario y además había un pequeño salón donde podías sentarte a leer algunos de los libros que se podían alquilar.

- Somos una de las pocas librerías que contamos con este servicio, no solo vendemos libros sino que también alquilamos algunos y si no tienes un lugar tranquilo donde poder leer nosotros tenemos esta pequeña sala donde nadie te molestará – le indicó el joven.

- Parece una pequeña biblioteca – acoto la joven algo asombrada por el lugar.

- Si, algo como una pequeña biblioteca dentro de una librería, lo que sucede es que algunas de las novelas más interesantes no están disponibles en las bibliotecas, así que las personas vienen a leerlas aquí, y a veces si les gusta mucho las terminan comprando – decía el joven orgulloso de su negocio.

- Ya veo, es un hermoso lugar –

- Bueno, ahora ven, te indicare que es lo que quiero que hagas –

El joven Eriol le indicó todo lo que debía hacer, orientar a los clientes según sus preferencias literarias y ofrecer los servicios con los cuales contaba la librería, como aun era muy pronto el se encargaría de la caja registradora y también le indicó que podía leer cuanto libro quisiera, lo cual la emociono mucho ya que le fascinaba leer, era un buen empleo y la paga tampoco estaba nada mal.

- Buenos eso es todo por hoy, abrimos a las 8 A.M., espero verte el lunes en la mañana Sakura –

- No se preocupe joven Hiragizawa estaré aquí sin falta – dijo Sakura respetuosamente.

- Dime Eriol, después de todo seremos compañeros de trabajo – le respondió el joven con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Gracias Eriol, nos vemos mañana –

- Salúdame a Tomoyo y dile que me voy a molestar porque no ha venido a verme – dijo el joven fingiendo estar dolido.

- Le diré no te preocupes – le dijo para salir de la tienda rumbo al café donde trabajaba su amiga nuevamente.

La joven iba caminando por las calles con sonrisa en su rostro que nadie la borraría en días, había conseguido un empleo, "_que felicidad, mi primer trabajo, y mi jefe es muy amable, espero que todo salga bien_" pensaba mientras caminaba y como iba tan distraída no se dio cuenta que el semáforo había cambiado a verde por lo que los carros habían comenzado a avanzar y se llevó el susto de su vida cuando vio que un carro casi la atropella si no es porque alguien la haló del brazo para quitarla del peligro.

- ¿Esta loca? Casi muere atropellada – le gritó el hombre que la había salvado.

- Lo siento mucho yo… - quiso disculparse por su torpeza pero al ver al joven se quedo callada… era muy apuesto, aparentaba unos 20 o 21 años, y tenia unos hermosos ojos color ámbar con su cabello revuelto color chocolate.

- Oiga… deje de mirarme de esa manera tan… rara, casi muere por andar en las nubes – le dijo algo molesto.

- Ya le pedí disculpas, iba distraída, eso puede pasarle a cualquiera – dijo la joven algo molesta por los reclamos del joven.

- Si pero no puedes andar por la vida flotando en una nube, debes tener más cuidado niña – le respondió el joven algo ofuscado.

- ¡No soy una niña! Tengo 17 años – le respondió inflando sus cachetes, algo característico en ella.

- Pues con esa actitud pareces una mocosa distraída – dijo el joven cambiando Sakura.

- ¡Ya basta! Intentare ser más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante, disculpe por haberle causado problemas – le dijo molesta, pero en cierto modo debía estarle agradecida a ese chico altanero, así que lo mejor era agradecer con sinceridad y marcharse de allí.

- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez… ¡enana! – le grito el chico burlándose por la actitud de Sakura, ella debía aceptar que había sido un poco infantil… pero el chico había empezado.

El joven era muy atractivo, eso no se le podía quitar, pero con ese carácter… si fuera más dulce seguro sería el hombre perfecto… "_¿Qué cosas pienso? Ese chico es un inmaduro… además con ese carácter seguro ni novia tiene_" se dijo mentalmente mientras iba en dirección al café, teniendo más cuidado al cruzar las calles… habían pasado muchas cosas, por fin conseguía un empleo y casi muere atropellada… eso solo le pasaba a ella, pero bueno… gracias al joven de ojos color ámbar había resultado ilesa del incidente. Apenas entro al lugar vio a su amiga atendiendo una mesa y al verla le hizo señas para que se sentara en una mesa, luego de unos minutos se sentó a su lado.

- Cuéntame, ¿Cómo te fue con Eriol? – le dijo apenas se sentó.

- Bueno… me dio el empleo y es muy amable Tommy… no quiero defraudarlo así que daré lo mejor de mi para hacer bien mi trabajo – le dijo bastante animada.

- Me alegro mucho por ti amiga – dijo la joven amatista abrazando a su amiga.

- Gracias Tommy, ¡ah! Me dijo que te dijera que lo tienes abandonado y que no has ido a visitarlo – le dijo inocentemente la chica haciendo sonrojar a su amiga.

- Ah yo… bueno… no he tenido tiempo pero iré a visitarlo en cuando pueda – respondió Tomoyo con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Sakura bastante sorprendida.

- Yo… etto… bueno… tu lo viste, es muy apuesto y amable… pero el me ve como una niña… así que… solo somos amigos – respondió la amatista algo desanimada.

- Bueno, se ve que es un buen hombre, espero que las cosas se den bien entre ustedes – le dijo abrazando a su amiga amatista.

- Gracias Sakura, ah por cierto, creo que también te conseguí un lugar para vivir – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? ¡Oh! Tommy no puedo creerlo, eres increíble - exclamó para abrazar a su mejor amiga.

- Si bueno, no es seguro pero hay que hablar con el – dijo ella.

- ¿El? Tommy… se que no puedo ser muy exigente en mi situación pero… ¿me estas diciendo que viva con un hombre? – preguntó algo asustada.

- Sakura si no conociera al chico en cuestión ni te lo hubiera propuesto pero se que es un buen hombre, es amable y muy respetuoso y me comentó esta mañana que esta buscando un ingreso extra, le propuse lo del alquiler de una habitación y me dijo que no era mala idea – le contó sonriendo.

- ¿Pero el sabe que la persona que le recomendaste es una chica?... no lo se Tomoyo… no se si sea buena idea… -

- Bueno en un instante lo sabremos porque ahí viene – le dijo a la joven castaña señalando hacia la puerta.

Cuando Sakura se giró no podía creer lo pequeño que era el mundo… se trataba del mismo joven altanero que la había salvado de ser atropellada, el destino no podía ser mas cruel, ¿Por qué entre todos los hombres del mundo tenía que ser precisamente el? Era una locura ir a vivir con el chico que creía que era una tonta… ¿será una jugarreta del destino? O simplemente a los Dioses le gustaba divertirse con ella… la respuesta la daría el tiempo y las decisiones que tomará de ahora en adelante.

**Hola chicos, al parecer la suerte de Sakura comenzó a cambiar hehe… espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado xD… recuerden dejar sus maravillosos REVIEWS, recuerden que eso nos anima a seguir adelante con la historia y si tienen algún consejo con gusto lo recibiré, ah otra cosa, para aquellos que me preguntaron cuando volvia a mis historias con magia x3 ya estoy trabajando en dos que necesitan algunos retoques pero pronto vienen :) bueno hasta el siguiente capi ;) y gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios, estaré publicando uno cada semana ;) **


	3. Un objetivo

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?, gracias por sus maravillosos reviews ;D, solo quería aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, bueno a comenzar…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Toda la historia transcurre desde el punto de vista del narrador.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**De consecuencias y decisiones**

_Cuando Sakura se giró no podía creer lo pequeño que era el mundo… se trataba del mismo chico huraño que la había salvado de ser atropellada, el destino no podía ser mas cruel, ¿Por qué entre todos los hombres del mundo tenía que ser precisamente el? Era una locura ir a vivir con el chico que creía que una tonta… ¿será una jugarreta del destino? O quizás simplemente a los Dioses le gustaba divertirse con ella… la respuesta la daría el tiempo y las decisiones que tomara de ahora en adelante_

**Capitulo 3 – Un objetivo**

Sakura estaba en un dilema, salir huyendo o afrontar la situación en la que se encontraba en estos momentos. El chico se adentro en el café y miraba a todos lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

- ¡Hola Shaoran! – saludó Tomoyo llamando la atención del joven.

- Hola Tomoyo, disculpa la tardanza pero tenia que ir a la universidad y me pasaron algunas cosas antes de venir – dijo el joven disculpándose por llegar tarde.

Al parecer el joven ambarino no había detallado que Sakura estaba allí, y bueno… ella tampoco quería hacer el esfuerzo de hacerse notar, pero su amiga no tenía la intención de dejarla pasar desapercibida.

- Shaoran, te presento a mi mejor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto – dijo la joven amatista para presentar a su amiga.

La joven castaña al escuchar su nombre se volteó lentamente y vio de frente al joven ambarino, el chico se sorprendió bastante de verla allí y su rostro lo demostraba completamente.

- Sakura el es Shaoran Li, es uno de los dueños de este café – le dijo la joven amatista introduciendo a su joven amigo.

- Etto… emmm… ¿hola? – dijo bastante apenada.

- Que pequeño es el mundo, no sabía que eras amiga de suicidas, Tomoyo – respondió burlón.

- ¿Suicidas? – preguntó Tomoyo bastante confundida..

- El joven Li me salvo hace rato de ser arrollada por un auto Tommy… no soy suicida solo… iba distraída – le respondió Sakura inflando sus cachetes.

- ¡Oh Dios! Pero no te paso nada ¿verdad? ¿Estas bien? Es mejor ir al hospital para chequear que todo este bien – intervino su amiga bastante preocupada.

- Tomoyo estoy bien, en serio, el joven Li me ayudo… y a pesar de sus burlas… quiero agradecerle nuevamente por salvarme la vida – le dijo a el mirándolo con profundo agradecimiento.

- Ya te dije que no fue nada, no aguantas una pequeña broma – le respondió algo apenado.

- Bueno si tu lo dices Sakura… vamos a lo que nos importa, por favor siéntense –les indicó Tomoyo mientras tomaba asiento.

- Tommy no hace falta, ya te dije que… –

- Nada que ver Sakura, por favor siéntate – dijo Tomoyo algo molesta por la actitud de su amiga.

Sakura no quería que la joven amatista le contara de su situación al joven Li, ya bastaba con que la considerara una loca suicida para que de paso sepa que estaba embaraza y rechazada por su familia… si, la cereza que coronaba el pastel.

- Bueno, Shaoran la persona que te comente esta mañana cuando viniste era Sakura… ella tuvo un problema con su familia y… digamos que decidieron poner distancia entre ellos, es por eso que ella esta buscando un lugar donde quedarse – comentó Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo… como te dije esta mañana, no me parece correcto vivir con una mujer yo… oye no pongas esa cara, no lo digo por lo que paso hace poco sino que… - dijo algo azorado al ver el triste rostro de Sakura.

- No se preocupe, yo opino lo mismo que usted… Tomoyo, debe haber otra forma de arreglar esto – interrumpió la chica, sabía que el joven no tenia nada en su contra… ya que su amiga tuvo mucho tacto para evadir el problema de su embarazo pero… igual… si ella fuera a vivir con el tendría que decírselo de un momento a otro ya que eso luego de unos meses no se puede ocultar mas.

- No hay otra solución de momento Sakura… Syao… solo será por un tiempo… ella se esta quedando en el "Ojos de gato" y de verdad no quiero que esté allí ni un día más… si pudiera la llevaría conmigo pero Haruko no lo aceptara… - dijo bastante acongojada la joven amatista.

El chico se quedo pensativo mientras las jóvenes esperaban expectantes, luego de unos minutos el joven levantó la mirada y vio fijamente a los ojos a Sakura.

- Esta bien – dijo causando una sonrisa en Tomoyo – pero con una condición, se que no es mi problema pero… quiero saber exactamente que paso entre tu y tu familia – dijo el joven.

- Shaoran, eso es algo que… -

- Esta bien Tomoyo… no hay problema, después de todo se enterara en algún momento - interrumpió Sakura dejando al chico bastante curioso del asunto.

- Se que es algo personal pero deben entender que siendo tu menor de edad debo guardarme las espaldas y asegurarme que no me acusaran de secuestro o algo así – dijo el joven.

- Si yo… entiendo… la verdad es joven Li que yo… estoy embarazada – dijo bajando la mirada recordando las palabras que su padre le gritó hace días cuando se enteró.

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y miraba a Tomoyo y luego a la chica alternativamente sin saber que opinar al respecto.

- Tengo aproximadamente un mes de embarazo… mi padre se enteró hace unos días y el… me puso a decidir… o abortaba a mi bebe o me iba de casa… y al verme aquí puede intuir que decisión tome – le dijo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

- Pero… ¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo así? ¿Y el padre del niño? – preguntó indignado.

- El tarado se hizo el desentendido… dijo que no tomaría responsabilidad del bebe ya que como se acostó con el pudo acostarse con otros - intervino furiosa la joven amatista.

- En realidad no importa lo que el piense Tomoyo… yo decidí tener a mi bebe sola, saldré adelante por mi bebe – dijo sonriendo mientras tocaba su vientre.

El joven miraba con admiración a aquella chica, "_si solo Fei Mei hubiera sido tan valiente con ella no hubiera pasado esa desgracia_" pensó el joven…

- Esta bien, no tengo objeción alguna, si quieres podemos buscar tus cosas y llevarlas a mi departamento, no esta muy lejos de aquí – dijo el joven levantándose.

- Pero… aun no hablamos del alquiler yo… - intentó decir la joven castaña.

- Ya veremos como arreglamos eso, lo primordial es llevar tus cosas al departamento, si quieres te tomas el día para que nos ayudes Tomoyo – dijo Shaoran mirando a su amiga.

- Por supuesto, dame un minuto para cambiarme – les dijo para salir corriendo hacia los vestidores.

- Joven Li, esto no es necesario… yo puedo ir sola y… -

- Kinomoto… esa zona donde fuiste a parar no es muy segura que digamos, además una mujer embarazada no debería cargar peso – le indicó el joven bastante serio.

- Lo se… Tomoyo me lo dijo esta mañana pero… no quiero ocasionarles problemas – dijo la chica sintiéndose bastante culpable.

- Tomoyo no va a tener problemas, después de todo soy su jefe… niña suicida – le respondió burlón.

Sakura ya iba a responderle sobre eso último que le dijo cuando su amiga apareció de nuevo ya cambiada.

- Ya estoy lista – dijo la joven amatista.

- Perfecto, ahora vamos en mi auto para que sea más cómodo para ti Kinomoto – dijo el chico.

- Pero… no es necesario, de verdad – la chica estaba bastante apenada porque el joven estaba siendo muy amable con ella, payaso… pero amable.

- Las embarazadas no se quejan Sakura – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo ampliamente.

Mientras caminaban hacia el auto del chico, Tomoyo pensaba que era una fortuna contar con tan buenos amigos… Shaoran había llegado de China hace dos años y cuando lo conoció sabia que era un joven muy educado y amable… por eso no dudo que fuera a ayudar a su querida amiga… solo esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran luego.

- Kinomoto, ¿no hay problema si te tuteo verdad? después de todo vamos a ser compañeros de vivienda – dijo con gracia el joven mientras abría la puerta del auto para que las chicas entraran, un Mustang negro del 68.

- No hay problema Li – le respondió la chica con un poco más de confianza.

- Oye, por cierto, si te molestó la broma que te hice de verdad te pido disculpas – le dijo el chico.

- No te preocupes, después de todo salvaste mi vida y ahora me das un lugar para quedarme… creo que no podré saldar mi deuda contigo en esta vida – le dijo la chica bastante agradecida.

- Claro que si, solo tienes que cocinar algunos días para el, Sakura cocina como los mismos Dioses Shaoran, de verdad – intervino la joven amatista.

- Tomoyo basta, no es para tanto – dijo Sakura bastante avergonzada.

-Bueno eso lo comprobaremos luego, tengo muchísimo tiempo sin comer una comida decente – dijo el chico algo desanimado.

- ¡Oh! Si ese es el caso, hoy cocinare para ustedes por todo lo que han hecho por mí – dijo la joven castaña bastante emocionada.

- Pues ya tenemos un plan para celebrar hoy – dijo la joven amatista.

El chico encendió el auto y sin perder tiempo lo puso en marcha, no paso mucho tiempo cuando llegaron al sitio donde Sakura estuvo quedándose los últimos tres días, la posada "Ojos de gato".

- Bien, vamos a buscar tus cosas – dijo Shaoran bajándose del auto.

- ¡Espera! Yo voy sola… no es necesario que vayas – le dijo la joven castaña.

- No te dejare ir sola así que andando – le dijo el chico entrando primero a la posada.

La chica lo siguió resignadamente y así juntos fueron hasta la habitación donde estaban las pertenecías de la joven y cuando entraron vieron a la anciana que era responsable del lugar hurgando entre las cosas de la chica.

- ¡Oiga! ¿Qué rayos hace? – le preguntó molesto el joven haciendo que la anciana se volteara asustada.

- Oh bueno… yo… este… - la anciana no sabia que responderle.

Sakura al ver a la anciana diviso la pequeña caja donde ella guardaba el dinero y las joyas de su mama en las manos de la anciana así que rápidamente fue hacia ella y se la quito.

- Usted quería robarme mi dinero – le dijo indignada la chica.

- Yo… ¡por supuesto que no! Yo solo vi un ratón entrar en tu maleta y estaba sacando las cosas para poder sacarlo… que malagradecida eres muchacha – dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

La joven reviso que todo estuviera completo dentro de la caja y soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo todo ese tiempo al ver que no faltaba nada.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó preocupado el joven.

- Si… ya podemos irnos – dijo algo desanimada la chica.

El joven no quiso preguntar más, así que tomo la maleta de la chica y salieron del lugar sin mirar atrás. Al ver a su amiga salir de aquel horrible lugar la joven amatista corrió y la abrazo con fuerza, demostrándole todo su apoyo y que de ahora en adelante todo estaría bien. Shaoran conducía en silencio mientras las jóvenes hablaban sobre cosas del bebe, Tomoyo pensaba que seria una niña hermosa como su madre y se imaginaba a la pequeña niña usando vestidos que ella misma le confeccionaría.

- Es un maravilloso sueño – decía la joven emocionada.

- Tomoyo, aun no sabemos que sexo tendrá, si es un niño no le podrás hacer vestidos - decía la joven castaña riéndose por la actitud de su amiga, ya se veía más animada.

- Puedo hacer disfraces para niño también, además me asegurare de que siempre luzca guapo para que tenga muchas novias – dijo con ojos soñadores.

- Creo que eso es lo de menos Tomoyo – intervino el joven mientras entraban en el estacionamiento de un lujoso edificio.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó molesta la chica.

- No lo entenderías – dijo antes de cometer una indiscreción… ya que solo hay cosas que un padre puede enseñarle a su hijo.

- Oh vamos Shaoran, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no entendería? – dijo indignada Tomoyo.

- Algo que solo podría enseñarle su padre ¿verdad? – dijo de repente la joven castaña sorprendiendo a los otros dos chicos.

- Yo… no quise decir que… - intentó aclarar el joven.

- Lo se Li… no te preocupes, se de lo que hablas, pero intentare de que a mi bebe no le falte nada, mama se esforzara mucho para que aprendas todo lo que necesites ¿verdad amor? – dijo acariciando su vientre.

Li se quedo embobado viendo como la joven, aun sin conocerlo, ya amaba a su bebe… sin importar los malos ratos que había pasado por su repentino embarazo, la chica adoraba a su hijo… era una chica admirable.

- Bueno bájense ya que me quiero bajar – interrumpió Tomoyo sacando a los dos castaños de su ensoñación.

- Lo siento, no recordaba que este auto era dos puertas Tommy, ya me bajo – se disculpo la joven bajándose rápidamente del vehiculo.

- Te vi… ten cuidado Shaoran – le dijo la joven seriamente, intentando bajarse del vehiculo.

- No es lo que estas pensando Tomoyo, ella… me recordó a alguien… es todo – le dijo suavemente el chico, con un rostro melancólico dejando algo confundida a su amiga.

Caminaron por el estacionamiento y entraron al edificio el cual tenía una planta baja muy elegante y hermosa. El chico saludo al vigilante y le comento que la chica castaña que lo acompañaba era una pariente y se quedaría con el a partir de hoy, era preferible decir una pequeña mentirita blanca antes de que los vecinos comenzaran a hablar mal de la joven, ya tenía suficiente con lo que había pasado los ultimo 3 días. Subieron al ascensor y llegaron al piso 8.

- El apartamento es el 804, tengo una llave extra que te daré para que seas libre de ir y venir – le dijo Shaoran una vez abrió la puerta del apartamento.

La chica asintió y luego siguió al chico para adentrarse en el apartamento seguida de la joven amatista. El apartamento era elegante y estaba finamente decorado, predominaba el verde en los adornos y en las paredes, se notaba que al chico le encantaba ese color.

- Wow, nunca había venido a tu departamento Shao, es precioso – dijo la joven amatista.

- Nunca tuve la oportunidad de invitarte, pero ahora con Kinomoto aquí seguro vendrás seguido – dijo el chico con algo de gracia.

- Eres bastante ordenado – dijo Sakura algo sorprendida… inmediatamente le llego a la mente el recuerdo de la primera vez que entró en la habitación de su ex novio… un caos total.

- Pensabas que un chico soltero debe ser desordenado ¿verdad? – le dijo el chico con algo de autosuficiencia.

- La verdad si… el papa de mi bebe tenia todo regado en su habitación… parecía una batalla campal, ropa y papeles por todo el piso – dijo riéndose un poco.

- Mi madre siempre decía que un hombre refleja su interior en su habitación, además de ser muy estricta a la hora de la limpieza – dijo el chico algo melancólico… últimamente estaba recordando mucho a su familia.

- Bueno, dejemos esos temas de lado, ¿Dónde se quedara Sakura? – preguntó la joven amatista rápidamente para cambiar de tema… los chicos habían puesto una expresión algo… deprimente en sus rostros.

- Oh si… claro, vengan – dijo el chico.

El chico se adentro en el pasillo siendo seguido por las dos jóvenes, habían 4 puertas de color marrón y las chicas estaban expectantes de saber cual sería la habitación de la castaña.

- Bien, este es el baño para visitantes, y esta es tu habitación – dijo abriendo la puerta.

La habitación de por si ya estaba decorada para una chica, ya que predominaba el rosa y el blanco, y los muebles eran delicados y hermosos.

- Esta es la habitación que usa Mei cuando viene a visitarme, a veces viene con alguna amiga, por eso la cama es duplex, servirá por si quieres venir un día quedarte Tomoyo – les explicó el chico.

- ¿Quién es Mei? – preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

- Meilin es mi prima, ella vive en Hong Kong con mi familia, y de vez en cuando viene a visitarme – dijo el chico.

- ¿y si llega a venir? Ella va a querer su habitación – dijo la chica sintiéndose algo culpable de usar la habitación de otra persona.

- No te preocupes, ella siempre avisa antes de venir, además la cama es duplex, no habrá problema alguno – le dijo Li.

- Esta bien – dijo no muy convencida la chica.

- Bueno las dejo para que guarden todo, mientras voy a hacer té – dijo el chico saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura se quedo observando al chico mientras caminaba por el pasillo, en verdad estaba muy agradecida con el y esperaba algún día poder pagarle el enorme favor que le estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

- Shaoran es un gran chico Sakura, ojala lo hubieras conocido antes de todo este lío – dijo Tomoyo llamando la atención de Sakura.

- No te entiendo – le respondió

- Me refiero a… me hubiera gustado que… las cosas fueran diferentes para ti… que el papa de tu bebe fuera alguien como Shaoran, responsable y amable, estoy segura que si Shao estuviera en esta situación… el hubiera aceptado su responsabilidad – le dijo.

- Se ve que es un buen chico… espero que jamás este en una situación como esta Tommy… por su bien y el de su pareja… un bebe cambia todas tus perspectivas… yo ya no pienso en mi… pienso en mi bebe… aunque tengo solo un mes de embarazo se que el siente y padece todo lo que me sucede, por eso es que… quiero ser fuerte pero… – no aguantó más y derramó las lagrimas que había retenido todo ese tiempo.

- Oh Sakura – dijo su amiga para ir hacia ella y abrazarla – ya veras que todo estará bien, tu bebe nacerá sano y fuerte, y cariño no le faltará, te tiene a ti, me tiene a mi, a Eriol y a Shaoran, estoy seguro que ellos se enamoraran de tu hijo, les encantan los niños, así que no te preocupes, no estas sola – le dijo su amiga ganándose una sonrisa llena de gratitud de parte de su amiga.

El joven castaño estaba en la puerta escondido, había regresado para preguntar que tipo de té deseaban pero… al escuchar a Sakura llorar sintió una opresión en su pecho, ella se veía fuerte y alegre pero en su interior estaba sufriendo… el desprecio de su familia, del padre de su bebe en quien confío y la defraudo… ese chico ni siquiera merecía que lo llamaran hombre, era un cobarde bueno para nada, y el padre de la chica no se quedaba atrás… ¿era más importante el que dirán que su hija? Mientras apretaba los puños por la rabia que sintió en el momento, se prometió a si mismo que cuidaría de la joven castaña… no dejaría que pasara por lo mismo que su hermana… y mucho menos que terminara igual… Tomoyo tenía razón… el no las dejaría solas, las apoyaría y se aseguraría que ese bebe naciera bien y ayudaría a Sakura en lo que necesitara, enmendaría su error, su pesadilla de todos los días, al ayudar a la joven de ojos verdes, o dejaba de llamarse Shaoran Li.

**Hola chicos, pobre Sakura, ¿y cual es el pasado que atormenta a Shaoran?… espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado xD… recuerden dejar sus maravillosos REVIEWS, recuerden que eso nos anima a seguir adelante con la historia y si tienen algún consejo con gusto lo recibiré, bueno hasta el siguiente capi ;) ah otra cosa… NUNCA pensé que iba a recibir tantos reviews por "Volviendo a la luz" o.o fue algo que se me ocurrió mientras dormía y pues me sorprendí muchísimo por la aceptación que tuvo :D de verdad MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS :D bueno ahora si, hasta el siguiente capi los quiero**


	4. Forjando el camino

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?, gracias por sus maravillosos reviews ;D, solo quería aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, bueno a comenzar…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Toda la historia transcurre desde el punto de vista del narrador.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**De consecuencias y decisiones**

_El joven castaño estaba en la puerta escondido, había regresado para preguntar que tipo de té deseaban pero… al escuchar a Sakura llorar sintió una opresión en su pecho, ella se veía fuerte y alegre pero en su interior estaba sufriendo… el desprecio de su familia, del padre de su bebe en quien confío y la defraudo… ese chico ni siquiera merecía que lo llamaran hombre, era un cobarde bueno para nada, y el padre de la chica no se quedaba atrás… ¿era más importante el que dirán que su hija? Mientras apretaba los puños por la rabia que sintió en el momento, se prometió a si mismo que cuidaría de la joven castaña… no dejaría que pasara por lo mismo que su hermana… y mucho menos que terminara igual… Tomoyo tenía razón… el no las dejaría solas, las apoyaría y se aseguraría que ese bebe naciera bien y ayudaría a Sakura en lo que necesitara, enmendaría su error, su pesadilla de todos los días, al ayudar a la joven de ojos verdes, o dejaba de llamarse Shaoran Li._

**Capitulo 4 – Forjando el camino**

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana de aquella habitación, obligando a la joven castaña a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, al principio no reconoció el lugar donde estaba pero luego todo vino a su memoria y se sintió mucho más tranquila. El día anterior no pudo hablar mucho con Shaoran debido a que el humor del chico había cambiado drásticamente y se veía algo… distante, por dicho motivo le había pedido a su querida amiga que se quedara por esa noche con ella, así se sentiría mucho más segura y confiada, ya que no sabía el motivo por el cual el joven se había deprimido un poco.

- ¿Se molestará si uso su cocina para preparar el desayuno? – se preguntó así misma mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- No lo creo – le respondió de repente la joven amatista.

- ¡Tommy! No quise despertarte – le dijo la chica observando como su amiga se levantaba.

- En realidad ya estaba despierta Sakura, estaba esperando que te despertaras – le dijo sonriéndole.

- Quiero agradecerle a Li por lo de ayer, ¿crees que se moleste si hago el desayuno? – le preguntó a su amiga.

- No se molestará, más bien estará agradecido, creo que el único defecto que tiene es que no sabe cocinar – dijo burlona la chica.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Sakura.

- No te miento Sakura, ni el café le queda bien, una vez dijo que iba a intentar hacer un pastel en la cafetería y se le quemo horrible – le contó Tomoyo riéndose.

- Bueno, entonces creo que será una buena forma de agradecerle y de animarlo un poco –

- Shaoran es bastante reacio con respecto a su vida privada, y más con el tema de su familia, siempre se pone serio si le preguntas sobre sus padres… pero el simple hecho de tomarte la molestia de intentar animarlo sin preguntar es un bien comienzo para ustedes – dijo la amatista mientras salía de la habitación rumbo al baño, dejando a la castaña algo confundida.

- Eso quiere decir que… ¿no debo preguntar sobre su familia? –

Eso iba a estar complicado ya que ella era una parlanchina y curiosa de primera, iba a tener que aprender a mantener su boca cerrada y no molestar a su compañero de vivienda.

Cuando Tomoyo regresó, Sakura salió de la habitación y fue directo al baño para asearse y cambiarse de ropa, de verdad quería animar al chico, y que mejor que un buen desayuno para comenzar el día.

- Hare el desayuno Tommy, ¿se te antoja algo en especial? –

La joven amatista negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama – Te ayudare – dijo mientras caminaba hacía su amiga.

- Gracias – le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa mientras se encaminaban juntas a la cocina.

Al llegar a la cocina las chicas se sorprendieron enormemente, todo estaba en perfecto orden y limpio, el chico era increíblemente ordenado y amable… si fuera Rioske seguro que el fregadero estaría lleno de platos sucios y lo demás un desastre.

- No tienen punto de comparación – dijo la castaña más para si misma que para su amiga amatista.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Tomoyo confundida por el comentario de Sakura.

- Me refiero a Rioske… el es un completo desastre – dijo la chica colocando esa expresión melancólica en su rostro.

- No pienses en ese idiota, recuerda lo que dijo Shaoran, la habitación de un chico es el reflejo de su personalidad – dijo seria la joven amatista.

- En realidad eso lo dice su madre – dijo riendo la joven.

- Bueno… digamos que su mama busco una buena forma de hacerlo limpiar su habitación – comentó la amatista haciendo reír a su amiga.

- Creo que unos hot cakes lo animaran bastante, vamos a ver… ¿Dónde estará la harina? – decía mientras revisaba los gabinetes.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reunir todos los ingredientes para poder hacer el delicioso desayuno, la castaña se veía mucho más animada debido al cambio de su suerte, y más que todo por las palabras que Tomoyo le había dicho el día anterior, ni ella ni su bebe estaban solos…

Mientras, un joven castaño dormía tranquilo en su habitación hasta que un olor muy agradable lo despertó.

- ¿Hot cakes? – dijo cuando abrió sus ojos sintiéndose algo extrañado.

Se levantó de su cama y caminó lentamente hasta la cocina donde vio a las chicas cocinando, o más bien, la joven castaña cocinaba mientras Tomoyo le pasaba los ingredientes. Se veía mucho más animada y también más radiante y a cada rato tocaba su vientre sonriendo ampliamente, causando un cierto sentimiento en el castaño que no supo descifrar en el momento.

- Buenos días – se animó a decir asustando un poco a las dos chicas.

- Lo siento, no sabía que ya estabas despierto – dijo algo apenada la chica al sentirse descubierta de esa forma.

- Al parecer alguien se quedo dormido – dijo Tomoyo burlona al ver al castaño.

- No te burles, no pude dormir bien anoche, tenia muchas pesadillas – dijo el joven.

- ¿Qué tipo de pesadillas? – preguntó Sakura algo curiosa por el asunto.

- Pesadillas… sobre mi pasado… -dijo el chico bastante incomodo.

Sakura miro a su amiga y enseguida recordó el comentario que la había hecho, había metido la pata.

- Yo etto… hice hot cakes, espero no te moleste que use la cocina – dijo la chica con intención de desviar el tema rápidamente.

- Tengo tiempo sin desayunar algo decente, siempre tomo un café con una galleta o algo así – dijo el joven algo apenado.

- No debería ser así, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día así que de ahora en adelante me asegurare que no salgas de casa sin comer –dijo la chica con sus manos en su cintura regañando al chico.

La joven amatista se mantenía al margen de la discusión, pero era gracioso ver como una chica de 17 años regañaba a un hombre de 22 por no desayunar, además que Sakura era mucho mas bajita que Shaoran y el se veía algo intimidado por la joven.

- Yo… iré a ducharme y luego comeré con ustedes – dijo el chico casi huyendo de la joven como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Creo que serás una buena madre – dijo la amatista viendo a su amiga una vez el chico había salido de la cocina.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- Trataste a Shao como si fuera un niño chiquito y te hizo caso – dijo Tomoyo riendo.

- Mi madre siempre dice eso… ahora que lo pienso… no he llamado a mi madre en días… debe estar preocupada – dijo Sakura con tristeza.

- Deberías llamarla para decirle que estas bien, así estará más tranquila – le dijo la joven amatista.

- Le preguntaré a Li si puedo usar su teléfono –

- Hay otra cosa que debo decirte amiga… algo que no quise decirte ayer pero… -

- ¿Qué pasa Tommy? – preguntó Sakura bastante preocupada.

- Bueno yo… el jueves cuando fui a clases… la profesora Mitsuki dio un anuncio… al parecer tu padre fue al colegio y te dio de baja… dijo que te había enviado a estudiar en Francia… o eso fue lo que la profesora nos contó – dijo la joven amatista con cierto pesar.

- Yo… era lógico que papa me retirara de la escuela pero… no sabía que encubriría el asunto de mi embarazo de esa forma – dijo Sakura algo deprimida.

- Puedes continuar tus estudios a distancia si lo deseas – dijo el joven haciendo que las chicas se sobresaltaran al escucharlo.

- Shao casi me ocasionas un infarto – dijo la joven Tomoyo.

- Solo necesitas solicitar tu transferencia al instituto donde un amigo de mi padre es director y podrás terminar la preparatoria a distancia – aclaro el joven seriamente.

- ¿Eso es posible? – preguntó Tomoyo.

- Por supuesto, solo faltan algunos meses para que ustedes terminen la preparatoria, y si Kinomoto tiene buenas notas no habrá problema para que la finalice a distancia - explico Shaoran.

- Yo… quisiera poder terminar la preparatoria… pero… -

- Se que la idea de estudiar en la preparatoria es hacer amigos, salir a divertirse y todo eso, pero debes entender que estas en una situación delicada, mañana comenzaras a trabajar y no tendrás tiempo… además así podrás ir a la universidad cuando te sientas preparada si es lo que deseas – dijo el chico.

- Shao, creo que estas siendo poco delicado con respecto al asunto, además… - decía Tomoyo tratando de defender a su amiga, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por el chico.

- Estoy siendo sincero Tomoyo, Kinomoto dijo ayer que quería salir adelante por su bebe, que mejor forma que terminar la escuela y luego tener una carrera, además no estas sola, todos te apoyaremos y te ayudaremos, ¿no es así, Tomoyo? – dijo sonriéndole a su amiga.

La joven amatista miro a su amiga mientras esta acariciaba su vientre como si estuviera meditando la situación, luego de unos segundos miro seriamente al joven y le dio su respuesta.

- Tienes razón Li, hablare con mi madre para que me de mis documentos, terminare la preparatoria y cuando mi bebe este un poco más grande iré a la universidad – dijo Sakura mucho más animada.

- Así se habla, ahora vamos a desayunar – dijo el chico.

El desayuno fue muy ameno, ya que estuvo lleno de chistes y risas, cosa que Shaoran tenia tiempo sin experimentar pues… desde que había llegado de Hong Kong había vivido solo y era agradable volver a sentir la calidez de un hogar y de compartir la comida con alguien.

- Oye Kinomoto, ¿estas llevando control de tu embarazo? – dijo el chico mientras lavaba los platos sucios, las chicas habían cocinado, no iba a dejar que también limpiaran ellas.

- Ah yo… no, solo me hice una prueba de embarazo pero… por todo lo que paso no he ido al medico – dijo algo deprimida la chica.

- Conozco a una gineco-obstetra muy buena, si quieres puedo hablar con ella mañana para planificarte una cita – dijo el chico.

- Seguro que es una de tus novias – dijo Tomoyo burlándose de su amigo haciendo sonrojar al chico.

- Sabes que no tengo novia Tomoyo, y es la "esposa" del profesor que me dio inmunología – dijo el chico algo apenado.

- ¿Estudias medicina? – preguntó Sakura bastante sorprendida.

- Si, de hecho estoy en mi último año – dijo el chico bastante orgulloso.

- Me encanta la medicina, pero yo quiero estudiar veterinaria, me fascinan los animales – dijo la castaña bastante animada.

- ¿Ves? Por eso debes terminar la preparatoria, así podrás estudiar veterinaria, pero volviendo al asunto, creo que debes comenzar con el control prenatal cuanto antes, para asegurar que todo esta bien – dijo el chico volviendo al tema principal.

- Shaoran tiene razón Sakura, lo mejor es chequear que todo este bien – dijo la amatista tomando la mano de su amiga.

- Si… tienen razón, espero que tu amiga pueda atenderme Li –

- Hablare con el profesor Tsukishiro mañana para que me de el teléfono de su esposa y así nos ponemos de acuerdo con ella –

- Por cierto, ¿Qué necesita Sakura para realizar la trasnferencia Shaoran? Su padre ya la retiro del instituto – preguntó preocupada Tomoyo.

- Pues… necesita sus papeles, notas y cartas de recomendación que de seguro tiene su padre – dijo el joven.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Sakura curiosa del asunto.

- Tu papa te retiro de la escuela dando la excusa de que te ibas a estudiar a Francia, así que el instituto esta en la obligación de darte todos los requisitos para que la transferencia sea exitosa y no falte nada, si eres buena estudiante por supuesto – le explico el joven.

- Sakura es una de las mejores estudiante de Tsubaki, no debe haber problema entonces… lo que necesitamos es pedirle ayuda a tu mama para que consiga tus documentos – le dijo Tomoyo.

- Lo se… Li, ¿puedo usar tu teléfono un momento? – dijo la chica.

- Por supuesto – dijo el chico con una sonrisa indicándole donde estaba el teléfono.

La chica se sentía nerviosa, veía como sus manos temblaban mientras marcaba el número de teléfono, y mientras repicaba contuvo el aliento rogando a los dioses que no atendiera su padre.

_- Buenos días, casa de la familia Kinomoto, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?_ – esa voz…

- ¿Nana? – susurró la chica.

_- ¡Mi niña! No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti, ¿estas bien? ¿Cómo esta todo?_ –

- Estoy bien nana, por favor no hables tan fuerte que mi padre puede darse cuenta – decía la chica mientras era observada por los otros dos jóvenes.

_- Entiendo mi niña, ¿todo esta bien? ¿necesitas algo? ¡Oh mi Dios! No sabes la alegría que me da oír tu voz_ – decía la señora con la voz partida.

- A mi también me alegra hablarte nana, necesito que me pases a mi mama por favor, necesito pedirle un favor –

_- Claro mi niña, ya te la comun_ico –

La joven esperó unos segundos que parecieron horas mientras su nana, la señora Masaki, le comunicaba a su madre. La señora era muy amable y dulce, quería muchísimo a Sakura, siempre decía que la joven castaña era como su nieta, por eso casi se muere de la tristeza cuando se enteró de la situación de su querida niña

_- ¿Sakura? ¿Estas allí?_ – La voz de su madre la sacó de sus lindos recuerdos con su nana y se enfoco rápidamente.

- Mama, lamento no haberte llamado antes – dijo la chica con la voz un poco cortada.

_- Princesa no sabes la angustia que tenia de no saber de ti, Dios… pensé que moriría_ – decía la joven madre soltando las lagrimas que había retenido todos esos días delante de su marido.

- Lo siento mami, yo… estoy bien, estoy en un lugar seguro y Tomoyo esta conmigo –

_- Gracias a Dios hija, dime que necesitas, te ayudare en todo lo que este a mi alcance_ – dijo Nadeshiko recuperando un poco la compostura.

- Tomoyo me dijo que papa me retiro de la escuela… un amigo me aconsejo que me transfiera a un instituto donde puedo terminar la escuela a distancia… y como no me falta mucho… necesito mis papeles y notas para poder inscribirme – dijo la chica sonriéndole a Shaoran por su consejo.

_- Si, por supuesto hija, es una buena idea, tus documentos están en el despach de tu padre, los buscare y apenas los tenga te los llevo, solo dame la dirección donde te estas quedando_ –

- No es bueno… que lo sepas mami, así no tendrás que mentirle a papa si te pregunta donde estoy… si quieres nos vemos en la cafetería donde trabaja Tomoyo mañana a las cinco de la tarde –

_- ¡Me importa un bledo lo que piense tu padre!... estoy en planes de divorcio hija_ – dijo algo alterada la joven madre.

- Mami no… no hagas eso… todo esto es mi culpa – dijo al chica comenzando a llorar.

_- No mi niña… mi matrimonio es una farsa… tu padre y yo no somos pareja desde hace tiempo… ya no aguanto más su desprecio… Fujitaka cambio mucho hija… ya no le importa su familia, solo los números de su empresa – _dijo con profundo dolor.

- Mami… -

_- Nada Sakura, esto no es tu culpa, el verte enfrentar a tu padre me dio valentía para tomar esta decisión, además tu padre no puso objeción alguna, al igual que tu hermano_ –

- ¿Y que harás? –

_- Mañana hablaremos y te cuento todo, ya llego el señor supremo… nos vemos mañana, te quiero_ –

- Hasta mañana mami… - dijo la chica finalizando así la llamada.

- ¿Qué paso? – Tomoyo fue la primera en preguntar.

- Mi mama quiere el divorcio – dijo la joven casi en un susurro.

- Bien por Nadeshiko – dijo la joven amatista.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Shaoran preocupado por la chica.

- Mama dice… que no es mi culpa pero… se que si lo es… yo… destruí el matrimonio de mis padres… yo… - dijo comenzando a llorar.

La joven amatista iba a abrazar a su amiga pero Shaoran fue más rápido, la jalo hacia el y la refugio entre sus brazos sorprendiendo a ambas jóvenes.

- Escucha enana, si quieres llorar hazlo, ninguno de nosotros te reclamara por eso, pero entiende que tu no eres culpable de nada, solo confiaste en la persona equivocada, le diste tu corazón y el te traiciono… en dado caso pecaste de ingenua… y con respecto a tu padre… el no merece ninguna de tus lagrimas porque el hecho de que su dinero sea más importante que su familia es despreciable, y creo además que tu madre será mucho más feliz separándose de ese hombre, es una mujer inteligente – dijo el chico aun abrazando a la chica.

- Es cierto Sakura, vas a ver que todo estará bien, tu madre estará bien, los únicos que se arrepentirán de esto serán Rioske, tu padre y tu hermano – dijo Tomoyo bastante molesta.

- Yo… yo… no quería que esto pasara – dijo la chica aforrándose a la camisa del chico mientras lloraba.

- Lo se, lo se… pero eres una mocosa valiente, y se que saldrás adelante… tu bebe confía en ti… y nosotros también – dijo el chico mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica intentando animarla.

- Gracias… – dijo la chica separándose un poco del joven para limpiarse las lágrimas – ¡Pero no soy una mocosa! – le dijo inflando sus cachetes causando una sonrisa en sus amigos.

- Ahora, ¿Quién quiere ir al parque? –dijo Tomoyo.

- Es una buena idea – dijo el chico sonriéndole a la joven castaña haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

Sakura aun seguía creyendo que era su culpa que sus padres fueran a divorciarse pero en esos momentos se sentía un poco más tranquila gracias a las palabras de Shaoran, había ganado un gran amigo. Mientras ella compraba unos helados para compensar a sus amigos, Tomoyo y Shaoran hicieron un pacto silencioso prometiéndose que apoyarían a su amiga y la cuidarían en todo momento para que nada malo le pasara, no dejarían que ni su padre ni el chico que la había embarazado y abandonado le hicieran daño, además buscarían la forma de ayudarla a rehacer su vida y que poco a poco recuperara su sonrisa y confianza.

**¿Qué tal chicos? Estoy súper contenta porque aun sigo recibiendo favoritos y reviews de "Volviendo a la luz" y además que a pesar de solo llevar 3 capis ya esta historia tiene 22 reviews :D muchas gracias de verdad a todos, prometo sentarme y responderles a cada uno sus palabras, de verdad estoy muy agradecida, bueno… espero que este cap les guste mucho, ya el panorama es un poco más claro para Sakura y Shao y Tomoyo la están apoyando un monto… espero sus REVIEWS nuevos para ver si la historia va por buen camino, siempre recuerden que los consejos o sugerencias son bien recibidos ;) nos leemos en el próximo cap**


	5. Un recuerdo doloroso

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?, gracias por sus maravillosos reviews ;D, solo quería aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, bueno a comenzar…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Toda la historia transcurre desde el punto de vista del narrador.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**De consecuencias y decisiones**

_Sakura aun seguía creyendo que era su culpa que sus padres fueran a divorciarse pero en esos momentos se sentía un poco más tranquila gracias a las palabras de Shaoran, había ganado un gran amigo. Mientras ella compraba unos helados para compensar a sus amigos, Tomoyo y Shaoran hicieron un pacto silencioso prometiéndose que apoyarían a su amiga y la cuidarían en todo momento para que nada malo le pasara, no dejarían que ni su padre ni el chico que la había embarazado y abandonado le hicieran daño, además buscarían la forma de ayudarla a rehacer su vida y que poco a poco recuperara su sonrisa y confianza._

**Capitulo 5 – Un recuerdo doloroso**

A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, Sakura despertó bastante animada ya que era su primer día de trabajo. Se levanto y se aseo con calma, para luego vestirse con un lindo vestido rosa sin mangas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con unas sandalias blancas de poco tacón.

- Creo que voy a tener que comprar ropa de maternidad dentro de poco – se dijo a si misma mientras se veía en el espejo.

A pesar de que aun no se le notaba el embarazo no podía dejar de pensar en como se vería cuando su barriga estuviera grande "_Por lo menos no me dejaran por verme gorda_" pensó con gracia la chica mientras se dirigía a la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

Los jóvenes habían llegado a un acuerdo sobre el alquiler de la habitación, y bastante que costó ponerse de acuerdo ya que ambos chicos eran testarudos, por su lado Shaoran no quería cobrarle mucho alquiler y argumentaba que ella debía reunir para cuando llegara el bebe, mientras que Sakura decía que el necesitaba el dinero así que debía cobrarle más, la discusión hubiera continuado toda la tarde si Tomoyo no hubiera intervenido con una magnifica solución.

**- Flashback –**

_- Chicos, dejen de discutir, podemos resolver esto de una forma sencilla – intervino la joven amatista al ver como sus amigos discutían._

_- Pues dile eso a Kinomoto, debería aceptar el hecho que queremos ayudarla – dijo el chico algo molesto._

_- No quiero que me tengan lastima, pagare el alquiler completo – decía la chica bastante molesta._

_- Sakura… no es lastima… Shaoran solo quiere ayudarte, debes entender que ahora tienes que ahorrar – dijo Tomoyo._

_- Lo se Tomoyo, pero eso no indica que deba aprovecharme de las buenas intenciones de las personas – dijo Sakura con cierta tristeza en sus palabras._

_- No estoy haciendo esto por lastima Kinomoto… entiéndelo… solo quiero ayudarte – dijo el chico cansado de la discusión._

_- Pero yo… -_

_- ¡Ya basta! Tengo la solución y la aceptaran quieran o no, ¿entendido? – intervino Tomoyo algo ofuscada haciendo que los dos chicos asintieran repetidamente al escuchar el tono mortal de la joven amatista._

_- Shaoran siempre come en la calle debido a que no sabe cocinar – dijo la chica con una sonrisa._

_- ¡Oye! No tienes que andar gritando esas cosas – dijo el chico molesto con su amiga._

_- No me interrumpas Li, lo que quiero decir es que gastas un montón de dinero debido a que desayunas, almuerzas y cenas en la calle – explicó Tomoyo._

_- ¿Y que con eso? – preguntó el chico sin entender a donde quería llegar su amiga._

_- Bueno, si Sakura cocina para ti ahorraras mucho dinero, lo cual equivale al alquiler completo que ella quiere pagar – dijo la chica como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo._

_- ¿eh? – dijeron ambos chicos ganándose una mirada infernal por parte de su amiga… ¿tendría que explicárselos con peras y manzanas?_

**- Fin del flasback –**

Mientras recordaba como habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo, Sakura no podía evitar reír por la situación. Al principio el chico se negó rotundamente ya que no quería que Sakura se sintiera como si fuera una chica de servicio pero lo que el no sabía y le hizo saber es que a ella le fascinaba cocinar, aunque en su antigua casa tenían chefs profesionales que cocinaban para ellos, su nana le había enseñado todo lo necesario para cocinar lo que ella quisiera, su nana siempre decía: "Si quieres enamorar a tu futuro esposo debes empezar por su estomago" ese recuerdo en particular le hizo sonreír, además si ambos iban a salir a la misma hora de casa y debían almorzar fuera ya sea por el trabajo o por la universidad, a ella no le molestaba cocinar para dos en vez de para uno, y así fue como lograron ponerse de acuerdo.

- Bien, manos a la obra – dijo la chica para ponerse a cocinar.

Buscando los ingredientes y todo lo necesario la chica comenzó a cocinar lo que sería el almuerzo del día y mientras este estaba listo, iba haciendo el desayuno… aun no entendía como Li no sabía cocinar teniendo una cocina tan magnifica como aquella.

- Buenos días – dijo el joven asustando un poquito a la chica.

- Buenos días, el desayuno estará listo en un momento – le respondió la joven con bastante animo.

- No te preocupes… por cierto, huele delicioso – dijo con algo de pena el joven.

- Me anime a hacer un desayuno típico, espero te guste – dijo la chica mientras servía.

- Yo pongo la mesa… por lo menos déjame hacer eso – dijo el chico con una cierta actitud infantil.

- Esta bien – le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa… como si estuviera viendo a un niño en vez de a un chicos de 22 años.

Mientras el arreglaba todo, Sakura empacó los almuerzos de ambos y cuando iba a tomar los platos para llevarlos a la mesa el chico se los quito de las manos.

- Eso también me corresponde – dijo el chico con un leve sonrojo en la mejillas ganándose una pequeña risa por parte de la castaña.

El desayuno fue muy ameno para ambos, a pesar de no intercambiar muchas palabras se podía sentir cierta paz en el ambiente, "_Tenia tiempo que no me sentía en familia_" pensó el chico al momento de recoger la mesa, desde que había llegado de Hong Kong no tenía contacto con su familia… solo con su prima quien lo mantenía informado sobre sus padres, a pesar de decir que jamás regresaría a su hogar eso no significaba que dejara de amar a sus padres… en especial a su padre… "_Si tan solo aquello no hubiera ocurrido_"

- ¿Li? – le llamo la joven bastante preocupada ya que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? –

- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó preocupada.

- Si yo… solo estaba pensando en… nada – dijo el chico terminando de limpiar todo.

La joven sabía que no debía preguntar sobre su familia o sobre sus sentimientos si quería llevarse bien con el… pero de verdad le preocupaba… y deseaba ayudarlo así como el le había ayudado, solo esperaba que con el tiempo le tenga la suficiente confianza para contarle sus problemas.

Ambos chicos salieron y tomaron sus respectivos caminos. Sakura iba caminando ya que la librería no le quedaba tan lejos, pero debía apresurar un poco el paso si quería llegar a tiempo en su primer día de trabajo. Al llegar, pudo ver al joven Eriol abriendo las puertas de su negocio, así que se animo y decidió dar el primer paso.

- Buenos días jefe – dijo la chica con animo.

- Buenos días Sakura, veo que estas muy animada hoy – le respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

- Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para atender a los clientes – dijo la joven mientras entraba con el hombre de lentes.

- Eso me alegra, ahora ven, tenemos mucho que hacer el día de hoy –

Eriol comenzó enseñándole como organizar los libros nuevos en las estanterías, además de colocarle los precios según lo indicado en la computadora, también le enseño como usar el inventario de la computadora para buscar libros y dar una rápida respuesta a los clientes sobre la existencia de un libro. El trabajo parecía algo complicado al principio para ella, ya que jamás en la vida había trabajado, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos y los clientes iban y venían, Sakura iba acostumbrándose al ritmo de las ventas y los alquileres.

- Buenas tardes, deseo alquilar este libro – le dijo una señora algo regordeta de cabellos negros.

- Por supuesto, por favor muéstreme el carnet para chequear el historial – le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Eriol nunca me pide el carnet así que no lo traigo, solo registra el libro y ya – dijo la mujer con molestia.

- Lo siento, pero debo chequear la información, son políticas de la librería – dijo la joven seriamente, Eriol había sido muy claro en ese asunto y no lo defraudaría.

- Acaso no escuchas niña, te estoy diciendo que "Eriol" nunca me pide el carnet así que si el dueño no me lo pide no entiendo porque debo dárselo a una mocosa como tu – decía la mujer aumentando su tono de voz, causando que los demás clientes se voltearan a curiosear.

La joven no sabía que hacer, por un lado estaba lo que su jefe le había indicado, y por el otro estaba la satisfacción del cliente, además del hecho de que la mujer decía ser conocida del joven Hiraguizawa.

- Lo siento mucho, pero si no trae el carnet no puede llevarse el libro – dijo la joven con firmeza.

- ¡Niña! ¿Acaso eres sorda? Te dije que… -

- Escuche muy bien lo que me dijo pero el joven Hiraguizawa fue muy claro al respecto, así que le pido de favor que regrese el libro al estante o si lo prefiere me lo entrega y yo con gusto lo llevo a su lugar – dijo la joven forzando una sonrisa.

- ¡Mocosa malcriada! Ya veras que… -

- Señora Matsumoto, creo que ya ha hecho un espectáculo bastante grande al querer pasar por encima de mis ordenes – dijo el joven de ojos azules colocándose al lado de Sakura.

- Querido Eriol yo… es que nunca me has pedido el carnet y esta mocosa… -

- La señorita Kinomoto esta siguiendo mis ordenes y si puede ver el anuncio que colgué en la entrada están las nuevas reglas, ya que hay personas se quedan con los libros y no los regresan, y como no los registro no puedo proceder legalmente, pero a partir de ahora será diferente –

- ¿Qué… que quieres decir con eso? ¿Me estas diciendo ladrona? – dijo la mujer haciéndose la ofendida.

- No estoy acusándola, si usted lo ha tomado personal por algo será, pero le recuerdo que tiene 4 libros en su casa que debe devolver, el hecho de no registrarlo en el sistema no quiere decir que no lo recuerde – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- Esto no se queda así… toma tu libro – dijo la mujer saliendo del lugar echa una furia.

- Lo siento Eriol… esa mujer quería llevarse el libro y yo… -

- No te preocupes pequeña Sakura, hiciste bien… te mantuviste firme, sigue así – dijo el joven poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la chica como si fuera una pequeña niña.

- Gracias – le respondió más animada y dispuesta a seguir con su trabajo.

Luego del incidente, el día de Sakura transcurrió con tranquilidad sin clientes molestos como la tal señora Matsumoto, intento por todos los medios ser amable y gentil pero también firme como había dicho Eriol, así llegaron las 4 de la tarde, y como si fuera un reloj humano, su querida amiga atravesó la puerta del negocio vistiendo el uniforme que ella solía usar hace una semana para ir a la preparatoria… cosa que le causo cierta nostalgia.

- Hola Sakura – dijo la joven con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Hola Tommy, ¿Qué tal la escuela? – dijo la chica intentando disimular su nostalgia.

- Bastante aburrida y cruel sin ti amiga, pero hay que seguir adelante- dijo la chica.

"_Seguro le hicieron la vida imposible ya que no estoy para defenderla… pobre Tomoyo_" pensó la joven mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga con preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

- No te preocupes, ya solo faltan pocos meses para terminar mi condena – dijo Tomoyo al ver como el animo de su amiga había cambiado por completo.

- Hola Tomoyo, me tenias abandonado – dijo Eriol interrumpiendo a las jóvenes, haciendo sonrojar enormemente a la chica amatista.

- E… Eriol yo… lo siento es que… he estado algo ocupada y… bueno yo… - Sakura no podía creer lo que veía, su querida amiga, la siempre segura de si misma Tomoyo Daidoji estaba tartamudeando por un chico…

- No te preocupes, pero intenta venir más seguido, voy a pensar que me cambiaste por otro – dijo el chico picándole el ojo a la joven.

- ¿YO QUE? – gritó sofocada la joven, estaba más roja que un tomate.

- Estoy bromeando pequeña Tomoyo, ahora se que vendrás más seguido para visitar a Sakura, espero que mis predicciones no sean falsas – dijo el chico bastante relajado mientras que la pobre amatista estaba que hacia erupción de la pena que tenía.

- Yo… seguro… vendré más seguido – la joven se escucho algo decepcionada pero enseguida mostró su sonrisa – Sakura, ¿estas lista? –

- Si, déjame buscar mis cosas, nos vemos mañana temprano Eriol – dijo la joven de ojos verdes despidiéndose.

- Claro, que les vaya bien chicas – dijo el joven mientras Sakura y Tomoyo salían de la librería.

Mientras caminaban, Sakura noto que su amiga estaba un poco decaída, lo cual le preocupo mucho, "_Será que la molestaron mucho en la escuela_" pensó la joven mientras se detenía y miraba directamente a los ojos a su mejor amiga.

- Tommy, ¿Por qué estas triste? – le preguntó directamente.

- ¿Triste? No estoy triste Sakura – le dijo intentado darle una sonrisa pero le salio más una mueca.

- Tomoyo, se que soy despistada pero… te conozco… y se que algo te esta molestando – le dijo tomando sus manos.

- Yo… ya lo sabes… viste como me trató – dijo la chica mirando al suelo.

- ¿Te refieres a Eriol? – preguntó.

- Si… me dijo… "pequeña Tomoyo"… el nunca me verá como una mujer… solo como una niña a la cual le tiene afecto… como si fuera una hermanita menor – dijo Tomoyo bastante deprimida.

- No… Tommy… quizás lo dijo con cariño… no sabes lo que el esta pensando, tiene 25 años y quizás es difícil para el por ser mayor… pero por lo que yo vi no le eres indiferente – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué… quieres decir? – preguntó nerviosa la joven amatista.

- ¿Me cambiaste por otro te suena? – dijo la chica.

- Solo estaba bromeando – le respondió Tomoyo mirando al piso.

- Quizás… o simplemente oculta su inseguridad detrás de ese carácter burlón, es una posibilidad, así que no te desanimes, ¡Fighting amiga! – le dijo animada la joven.

- Si… quizás tienes razón, no me rendiré, gracias Sakura – le respondió Tomoyo más animada.

Ambas chicas fueron caminando hasta que llegaron al café donde ya se encontraba Nadeshiko, una mujer elegante con una expresión muy amable de cabellos negros, pero sus ojos verdes eran idénticos a los de su hija.

- Mami – le dijo Sakura cuando llego a la mesa donde su madre estaba tomando un té.

- Sakura, mi Dios, estaba tan preocupada por ti – dijo la mujer abrazando a su hija y soltando algunas lagrimas de felicidad contagiando a las dos jóvenes.

- Estoy bien mami, y tu nieto también – dijo acariciando su vientre.

- Me alegro tanto hija, estoy muy agradecida contigo Tomoyo, por ayudar a mí niña en estos momentos – dijo la mujer tomando las manos de la joven de cabellos negros.

- No se preocupe señora Nadeshiko, jamás dejaría sola a Sakura –

- Bien, siéntense por favor. Les pedí sus postres favoritos – dijo Nadeshiko.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente mientras las tres mujeres hablaban de todo y reían como si nada malo hubiera pasado… hasta que llego el momento de hablar con seriedad.

- Hija aquí están los documentos que me pediste, tu padre los tenia en su caja fuerte, suerte que no ha cambiado la combinación de seguridad – dijo la mujer poniendo un folder en las manos de su hija.

- Gracias mama, con esto voy a poder terminar la escuela como dijo mi amigo – dijo Sakura revisando que todos los requisitos estuvieran allí.

- Espero poder conocer a ese amigo algún día hija, por cierto, te traje más ropa ya que tienes un lugar donde quedarte por el momento, puedes tener un poquito más de ropa – dijo la mujer mostrando la maleta que llevaba consigo.

- ¿Y tu que harás mami? – preguntó nerviosa la joven de ojos verdes.

- Yo… no puedo irme de casa hasta que salga el divorcio dentro de unos meses… si lo hago Fujitaka puede alegar abandono de hogar y puedo perder lo que por derecho me corresponde – dijo la mujer bastante molesta.

- Entonces, usted esta atrapada en su casa – intervino Tomoyo.

- Si… es una manera fácil de decirlo… pero apenas salga el divorcio y obtenga lo que me corresponde voy a buscar un lugar para las dos y para el bebe, todo estará bien hija – dijo tomando las manos de la chica.

- Lo se mami, lo se – dijo más tranquila la joven.

- Mira Sakura, llego Shaoran – dijo Tomoyo señalando la entrada del café.

Ambas mujeres voltearon y vieron al joven acercarse a la mesa donde estaban sentadas, pero lo que nunca pensaron es que Nadeshiko iba a saltar de la mesa y lanzarse hacia el chico.

- ¿Eres Li Shaoran? – le dijo tomando las manos del joven con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Si… - respondió nervioso el joven.

- Wow no puedo creer cuanto has crecido y lo buen moso que eres ahora, soy Nadeshiko Kinomoto, soy una vieja amiga de tu madre, que emoción, la ultima vez que te vi tenias como 5 años – dijo la mujer emocionada haciendo sonrojar al joven.

- Que coincidencia, señora Nadeshiko el es el joven que esta ayudando a su hija con lo de la escuela – intervino Tomoyo.

- ¿En serio? Que maravilla, estoy segura que Ieran estará súper contenta de saber que nuestros hijos se llevan bien, por cierto ¿Cómo esta ella y Hien? Tengo años que no los veo – preguntó emocionada.

- Yo… no se, tengo tiempo que no los veo – dijo incomodo el joven.

Sakura al notar la incomodidad del joven intervino rápidamente para desviar el tema ya que sabía que su amigo era bastante sensible con respecto a su familia.

- Shaoran, mi mama trajo los documentos que necesitamos, revísalos a ver si no hace falta nada más – dijo la chica rápidamente entregándole el folder.

El chico recibió la carpeta bastante extrañado, ya que la joven había intervenido bastante rápido y además lo había llamado por su nombre, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la madre de la castaña.

- Se llaman por sus nombres, que emoción, ¿me puedes dar el numero de tu madre? Estoy segura que se emocionara mucho al saber de esto – decía la mujer.

- Mama, ya por favor, me da pena – decía la chica intentando desviar la atención de la madre.

- Vamos Sakura, es lindo que el hijo de una de mis grandes amigas sea tu amigo, pero debes tener cuidado, recuerdo que tu hermana era muy celosa contigo, por cierto ya debe tener unos 20 años, ¿Cómo esta ella? –

- Ella… ella… - el chico de repente se quedo en blanco y bajo la mirada quedándose muy callado.

- Shao, no sabía que tenias una hermana – dijo Tomoyo bastante curiosa.

- Has dicho bien… tenía… ella… falleció hace 3 años – revelo el chico apretando sus puños.

- Oh Dios… discúlpame por ser tan imprudente… es que me emocione tanto que… - decía Nadeshiko bastante apenada.

- No se preocupe… yo… me voy a casa, nos vemos luego – dijo el chico saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

- Pobre chico, se ve que aun le duele la muerte de su hermanita – dijo la mujer.

- Mama, lo siento mucho, nos vemos luego ¿si? Te llamo mañana para ponernos de acuerdo, y gracias por todo – dijo rápidamente la joven de ojos verdes, tomando la maleta que le dio su madre y salio corriendo del lugar para alcanzar al joven, dejando sorprendidas a su amiga y a su madre.

Podía escuchar como su madre gritaba su nombre, pero lo más importante era alcanzar al castaño y pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido. Cuando iba llegando al parque cercano al edificio donde vivía, diviso al joven sentado en uno de los bancos, miraba al piso, por lo cual no podía apreciar la expresión en su rostro, pero sabía que era de… tristeza, ¿qué le había ocurrido a su hermana para que el sintiera tanto dolor en su corazón? No lo sabía… y lo único que podía hacer era apoyarlo en silencio y esperar que el se abriera con ella y por fin sacara a flote todo ese dolor que tanto daño le hacia.

**¿Qué tal chicos? muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews intente responderles a todos, espero no haber dejado a nadie por fuera y a las personas que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction igual MUCHAS GRACIAS estoy muy agradecida por todos sus comentarios, no pude responderle a Elfenixenllamas porque tienes bloqueada la opción para recibir privados o eso me dijo el sistema O.o igual muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios ;) bueno… espero que este cap les guste mucho, ya se comienza a develar el pasado de Shaoran ¿Qué hará Sakura?… espero sus REVIEWS nuevos para ver si la historia va por buen camino, siempre recuerden que los consejos o sugerencias son bien recibidos ;) nos leemos en el próximo cap.**


	6. Revelación

**Hola chicos, ¿que tal?, gracias por sus maravillosos reviews ;D, solo quería aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, bueno a comenzar…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Toda la historia transcurre desde el punto de vista del narrador.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**De consecuencias y decisiones**

_Podía escuchar como su madre gritaba su nombre, pero lo más importante era alcanzar al castaño y pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido. Cuando iba llegando al parque cercano al edificio donde vivía, diviso al joven sentado en uno de los bancos, miraba al piso, por lo cual no podía apreciar la expresión en su rostro, pero sabía que era de… tristeza, ¿qué le había ocurrido a su hermana para que el sintiera tanto dolor en su corazón? No lo sabía… y lo único que podía hacer era apoyarlo en silencio y esperar que el se abriera con ella y por fin sacara a flote todo ese dolor que tanto daño le hacia._

**Capitulo 6 – Revelación**

La joven Kinomoto se acercó lentamente al banco donde estaba sentado Shaoran, ¿Qué hacer? Era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza, preguntarle por lo ocurrido no era una opción, así que lo único que podía hacer era sentarse a su lado y mostrarle su apoyo aun sin saber que le ocurría. Cuando llego hasta el, se sentó a su lado suavemente y espero a que el dijera algo pero… el ni se inmuto por su presencia. La joven miró al cielo preguntándose si era correcto estar allí a su lado… quizás el quería estar solo y ella se estaba metiendo donde no la llamaban, pero así era su naturaleza… siempre se preocupaba por todos a su alrededor, por eso no supo de donde saco fuerzas para acercar su mano a la de el y la tomo apretándola ligeramente, demostrándole que estaba allí para apoyarlo.

- Mi hermana… ella… estaba embarazada… - murmuró el joven luego de largos minutos de silencio.

- Tranquilo… no hay necesidad de que me cuentes nada – le dijo ella sosteniendo aun su mano… aunque solo tuvieran días de conocerse… lo consideraba alguien muy preciado y no quería verlo tan deprimido.

- Ella… confió en mi… me lo contó… y yo prometí que la apoyaría pero… - el chico comenzó a liberar aquello que tanto le atormentaba… aquello que no lo dejaba dormir, su pesadilla de todos los días – su novio… también quería al bebe pero el no era de la alta sociedad como nosotros… mi padre no lo quería… y cuando se enteró de su embarazo el… - mientras más avanzaba en su relato, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse poco a poco.

Sakura solo lo observaba, ya más o menos se imaginaba como terminaría su historia y ahora podía entender por que la ayudaba tanto.

- Shaoran… no es necesario que digas más… puedo darme una idea de lo que ocurrió… - dijo apretando su mano.

- Le ayude a escapar con su novio pero mi padre los encontró… le hizo la vida imposible, Shang perdió su trabajo sin motivo aparente y no podía conseguir otro… mi hermana y yo sabíamos que era obra de nuestro padre… - dijo el joven con resentimiento en su voz.

Sakura solamente escuchaba sus palabras sin intervenir porque pudo ver en sus ojos que necesitaba desahogarse, ya que había llevado esa culpa y ese dolor en su interior por mucho tiempo.

- Ella tomó una decisión por el bien de ellos… regresó a casa y le dijo a nuestro padre que abortaría a su bebe si dejaba en paz a Shang… le hizo prometer que nunca más le haría daño si ella hacía lo que el quería… cuando yo me enteré discutí con ella… le dije de todo y… no me disculpe yo… le dije que era una mala mujer y… - Shaoran no pudo seguir con la narración porque el dolor que sentía era demasiado grande.

- No fue tu culpa… - le dijo Sakura suavemente tomando su rostro entre sus manos para obligarlo a verla – Shaoran… lo que paso no fue tu culpa –

- No pude disculparme… ¿no entiendes? Nunca más volví a verla… estaba tan molesto por la decisión que tomó pero… ella era una niña amable y gentil y… cuando me contó que estaba embarazada ella no me lo dijo asustada, estaba feliz… decía que era el producto su amor por Shang y…siempre tocaba su vientre como tu lo haces… por eso no podía creer que ella fuera a abortar de verdad… me salí de mis cabales… prometí cuidarla toda la vida y le falle, mi padre encubrió todo… sentí tanto resentimiento y culpa que me fui de casa y jamás volví – dijo soltando las lagrimas que había estado reteniendo por más de dos años.

En esos momentos, Sakura no pensaba que se trataba de un hombre y una mujer… sino de un amigo que necesitaba su apoyo y comprensión, por eso lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza y espalda.

- Shaoran… no fue tu culpa… y ella sabe que estabas molesto y nada de lo que le dijiste lo sentías realmente, tu hermana te conocía y sabía la clase de hombre que eres, y seguro ibas a ser un tío maravilloso… debes dejar ir todo ese dolor y rencor que sientes… ¿sabes? Tu hermana fue muy afortunada de tenerte… yo tengo un hermano mayor y el… me dio la espalda al igual que mi papa… ojala el fuera como tu… sería muy afortunada de ser así – dijo la joven intentando consolarlo.

- Bueno… si tu hermano fuera como yo estarías en problemas – dijo el chico llamando la atención de la joven.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- Porque te gustaría tu propio hermano y eso no se puede – dijo separándose de ella mostrándole su característica sonrisa burlona.

- Oye creído, ¿Quién te dijo que tú me gustas? – preguntó sonrojada la chica.

- No creas que no note como me miraste cuando nos conocimos – le dijo el con una actitud arrogante.

- Cla… claro que no… so…solo pensé que eras un arrogante de lo peor – dijo levantándose rápidamente para tomar la maleta que reposaba a su lado.

- Si… tienes razón – dijo el quitándole la maleta de sus manos – un arrogante de lo peor pero con lindos ojos – dijo avanzando mientras reía.

- ¿Qué? Yo nunca dije eso –

- A veces piensas en voz alta, Sa-ku-ra – dijo el con más animo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Sakura deteniendo el andar del joven.

- ¿Cómo que a donde voy? A casa – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Li… yo no iré a tu casa – le dijo haciendo que el chico se girara bruscamente hacia ella.

- ¿A que te refieres? –

- Yo… puedo entender porque deseas ayudarme pero… no quiero vivir de la lastima de los demás… ni tampoco me quiero aprovechar de tu buenas intenciones – dijo apretando fuertemente sus puños.

- Oye, yo no estoy haciendo esto por lastima Sakura, entiéndelo… deseo ayudarte porque no quiero que termines como Fei Mei, no quiero que tu padre te obligue a hacerlo como lo hizo el mío con mi hermana – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Pero… pero… no quiero que te sientas responsable de mi solo porque me encuentro en una situación parecida a la de tu hermana… no quiero que veas a tu hermana en mi… yo soy Sakura Kinomoto y no dejare que nadie le haga daño a mi bebe – dijo levantando su mirada vidriosa enfrentando el ceño fruncido de Shaoran.

El chico solo pudo soltar un largo suspiro ¿Cómo hacerle entender a esa niña que no la cuidaba por lastima? Siendo ella tan terca.

- Sakura escúchame, en ningún momento te comparo con mi hermana ¿de acuerdo? Sus situaciones a pesar de ser las mismas son diferentes en muchos aspectos… y quiero poder hacer lo que no pude hacer por ella ¿puedes entenderme? No es lastima… es solo un sentimiento que tengo y que deseo expresar y cumplir… ¿Cómo puedo sentir lastima por alguien que es valiente y enfrenta a todo su mundo por salvar a su hijo? No puedo, más bien… lo que siento por ti… es admiración – dijo tomando las manos de la chica haciéndola sonrojar.

- Oye… no digas esas cosas que me da pena -

- Las diré las veces que sean necesarias para hacerle entender a esa cabeza tuya que no siento lastima por ti y que solo quiero ir a casa – dijo alborotando su cabello.

Ella intentó zafarse del chico, la trataba como una niña pero la respetaba como mujer y eso valía mucho para ella.

- De acuerdo… vamos a casa – dijo comenzando a avanzar siendo seguida por el castaño quien tenia una linda sonrisa en el rostro la cual ella no pudo ver… sonrisa que tenia mucho tiempo oculta y que gracias a ella había salido a la luz otra vez.

Al día siguiente el joven castaño luego de desayunar con Sakura salio corriendo a su universidad, debía conseguir a su profesor para concertar una cita para Sakura con su esposa. Camino por el campus intentando ubicarlo, pero al parecer el profesor no había ido a la universidad ese día.

- Hola Li – dijo una suave voz llamando la atención del joven.

- ¡Ah! Hola Nakamura – le respondió al ver a una joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules que lo había llamado.

Su nombre era Chise Nakamura, era una chica muy linda a su parecer pero nunca había llamado su atención para ser algo más que compañeros de clases, lo cual le traía varios problemas, ya que ella si quería tener algo con el y era bastante insistente.

- Te he dicho muchas veces que puedes llamarme por mi nombre – le dijo intentando tomar la mano del chico pero este inmediatamente la retiro para alborotarse su cabello.

- Bueno es que… aun no tenemos la suficiente confianza para eso – le respondió algo incomodo… "_Que falso eres, ayer llamaste por su nombre a Sakura y solo tienes días de conocerla… necesito buscarme una excusa más convincente_" pensó el joven soltando un suspiro.

- Has estado bastante agitado estos días, y el fin de semana no te vi en las clases especiales del profesor Ichida – le dijo ella con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Ah bueno… este… tuve bastante ocupado el fin de semana y ya me disculpe con el profesor Ichida por faltar – le dijo nervioso.

- Oh… entiendo, bueno si te interesa, tengo los apuntes de ese día, si quieres nos reunimos y podemos estudiar juntos – dijo esperanzada la joven.

- Ah bueno… yo… - ¿Cómo negarse? Necesitaba los apuntes, pero no veía necesidad de reunirse para estudiar, fue cuando una luz ilumino su salida de escape – ¡Yukito! – Gritó el joven al ver al profesor que llevaba toda la mañana buscando – lo siento Nakamura, necesito hablar con el profesor Tsukishiro, nos vemos luego – dijo dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

- Hola Shaoran – saludo el joven profesor cuando el chico llego hasta donde el estaba.

- Que bueno que te veo – dijo recuperando el aliento después de correr para alcanzarlo.

- Déjame adivinar, estabas siendo acosado por Nakamura nuevamente – afirmo el profesor de cabellos color ceniza.

- Si… pero no es sobre eso que quiero hablarte – dijo el chico.

- Soy todo oído – le respondió el profesor.

- Necesito hablar con Nakuru – dijo sorprendiendo al hombre.

- Si fueras otra persona y yo fuera un hombre celoso te preguntaría que quieres con mi esposa, pero siendo tu no veo el problema, voy a almorzar con ella, si quieres puedes venir – le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias, creo que ahora te debo dos – le dijo sonriendo.

Ambos se fueron en el auto del joven profesor y llegaron a un lujoso restaurante, donde una mujer de cabellos rojos los esperaba sentada en una de las mesas.

- Amor, disculpa la tardanza – dijo el profesor sentándose en una de las sillas.

- Espero que tengas una buena excusa Yukito – le respondió la mujer.

- Por supuesto que si, mira quien vino conmigo – dijo el hombre señalando a Shaoran que seguía sin decir palabra.

- ¡Ah! Lobito que emoción, tenia tanto tiempo sin verte – exclamo la mujer levantándose rápidamente y lanzándose sobre el pobre chico.

- Nakuru ya basta… - dijo el chico bastante apenado.

- Vamos lobito sabes que eres como mi hermanito, Yukito lo sabe, verdad amor – dijo la mujer mirando a su esposo quien solo le regalo una sonrisa y miro al pobre chico disculpándose por la actitud explosiva de su mujer.

- ¿Por qué no nos dices que sucede Shaoran? – dijo Yukito amablemente.

- Bueno… lo que sucede es que necesito planificar una cita contigo Nakuru, para una amiga – dijo algo apenado.

- ¡Oh! No me digas que por fin le atinaste y embarazaste a una chica – dijo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

- ¡Claro que no! – gritó Shaoran, para luego sentirse avergonzado por haber llamado la atención de los demás clientes por su grito.

- Entonces explícame – dijo la mujer tomando de su copa de vino.

- Es una amiga… esta embarazada pero no ha tenido su primer control y le dije que conocía a una buena doctora que la podía atender, a pesar de estar loca – dijo mirándola con reproche.

- Entiendo, y ¿cuanto tiempo tiene de embarazo? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Según me dijo cree que un mes – le respondió.

- Siendo así seguro esta cerca del segundo mes – dijo con tranquilidad.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó curioso.

- Porque seguro esta contando desde la ultima vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales y debes contar desde tu primer día de tu ciclo menstrual – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, cosa que a Shaoran no le gusto porque por más que supiera como se hacen los bebes, no se imaginaba a Sakura en… ese tipo de situaciones.

- Deja de fruncir el ceño, vas a envejecer más rápido – intervino el joven doctor al ver como su casi pequeño cuñado se molestaba por el comentario de su esposa.

- Vamos Shao, sabes como se hacen los bebes, tu amiga estuvo con su novio y como no se cuido paso lo que paso, simple – dijo ella.

- Si lo se, pero es difícil cuando estamos hablando de una niña de 17 años – dijo el molesto.

- Hoy en día eso es muy normal… no lo apruebo pero lo veo muy seguido en mi consultorio – dijo la mujer seriamente.

- ¿Los padres de la joven están enterados? – preguntó Yukito con preocupación.

- Si… pero el padre no lo tomo muy bien que digamos… así que yo estoy cuidando de ella por el momento – dijo seriamente.

Ambos doctores supieron de inmediato el por que de dicha acción, sabían de su historia debido a que Nakuru era vecina de los Li en Hong Kong hasta que decidió casarse con Yukito y fueron a vivir a Japón de donde el era nativo.

- Shaoran, espero que no te metas en problemas por este asunto – dijo seriamente Yukito.

- No me meteré en problemas… solo quiero ayudarla, es todo, además cuando su madre termine de divorciarse y se instale en un lugar ella ira a vivir con su mama – dijo el chico seriamente.

- No te encariñes con ella o con su bebe o tendrás problemas – dijo Nakuru.

- Lo se –

- Bien… creo que puedo atenderla el lunes próximo en la tarde, si quieres también puedes ir, ¿Cuál es su nombre? – dijo la mujer abriendo su agenda.

- Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto – dijo el sorprendiendo a ambos doctores.

- ¿Kinomoto? Ya veo porque el padre no acepto el embarazo – dijo la mujer bastante sorprendida.

- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó curioso.

- Tuvimos la desgracia de conocer a Touya Kinomoto en una fiesta de caridad – dijo el joven profesor frunciendo el ceño.

- Estaba prácticamente vendiendo a su hermana al mejor postor, no paraba de hacerle propaganda para ver si lograba comprometerla con alguno de los viejos ricachones que asistieron esa noche – dijo con molestia la mujer.

- Pero creo que el negocio se le cayo por el repentino embarazo de la jovencita – dijo Yukito saboreando su vino.

- Es un hombre de lo peor – dijo molesta Nakuru y Shaoran no podía estar más de acuerdo con aquella afirmación.

A su pensar, el repentino embarazo de Sakura la había salvado de un matrimonio arreglado y de una vida llena de infelicidad "_creo que debe estar agradecida con su bebe por salvarla de esa clase de vida_" pensó mientras seguía hablando con sus amigos.

Al finalizar la tarde, el joven Li tomó la decisión de pasar por su amiga a su trabajo, ¿motivo? Simple, quería compensarla de cierta forma, aunque ella era ajena a lo que tenían planeado para ella, seguro se sentiría deprimida si se enteraba, y por dicho motivo le pidió encarecidamente a Nakuru que no le comentara nada.

- Buenas tarde, bienvenido a Wonderland – escucho la suave voz de la muchacha al entrar a la librería.

- Veo que te estas acostumbrando a tu trabajo, enana – le dijo bromeando apoyándose en el mostrador.

- ¡Shaoran! Oye no soy enana, tu eres demasiado alto – le respondió al darse cuenta de quien se trataba y del "lindo" sobrenombre que ahora le había puesto.

- ¿Algún problema Sakura? – dijo Eriol cuando vio el ceño fruncido de la muchacha, acto por el cual colocó su mano en la cintura en forma de protección, cosa que a Shaoran no le agrado en nada.

- No Eriol, no hay problema, solo que lo presumido no se le quita nunca – respondió ella inflando sus cachetes.

- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó curioso.

- Soy su novio – dijo el frunciendo el ceño sorprendiendo a ambos chicos.

- Oye no digas mentiras Shaoran, es un amigo con quien me estoy quedando por ahora – dijo Sakura completamente sonrojada.

- Pero bien que te gustaría que fuera verdad – dijo burlón el chico.

- De verdad que eres un presumido de lo peor Shaoran ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó molesta.

- Vine a buscarte para invitarte un helado… pero ahora que has herido mis sentimientos mejor me voy – dijo el chico fingiendo estar dolido.

- ¿Helado? Eriol ya me voy, tomo mis cosas y podemos irnos – dijo la castaña desapareciendo del mostrador a la velocidad del rayo.

- ¿Así que tu eres Li? – escucho la voz del joven de ojos azules y no pudo hacer más que fruncir el ceño nuevamente.

- ¿Algún problema? – preguntó molesto.

- Ninguno, espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante, y que cuides bien de la pequeña Sakura – le dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

Shaoran no sabía si tomarla o no, "_este sujeto no me agrada_" pensó pero al ver como Sakura se acercaba a ellos decidió dar una pequeña tregua mientras tanto.

- ¿Lista? – preguntó cuando llego a su lado.

- ¡Si! No sabes las ganas que tengo de comer un helado – dijo ella con ojos brillantes.

- Bueno, vamos –

- Hasta mañana Eriol – dijo la joven.

- Hasta mañana, pequeña Sakura – le respondió Eriol mientras observaba como era sacada del lugar casi a empujones por el joven castaño.

- Interesante – dijo para si mismo mientras procedía a cerrar su negocio.

Los jóvenes castaños ya se encontraban en la heladería del parque, y Shaoran no podía estar más sorprendido por el tamaño del helado que su amiga se estaba comiendo, además de la combinación de los sabores que tenia, limón con chocolate.

- Oye… ¿estas segura que no te dolerá el estomago luego?… es acido con dulce – dijo el.

- Apenas lo vi se me antojo, y te aseguro que sabe delicioso, es la primera vez que lo pruebo pero de verdad esta divino – dijo ella metiéndose otra cucharada en la boca.

- Este… bueno… espero que este sea el más raro de tus antojos – dijo el con una sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que sea un antojo por el embarazo? – preguntó ella con sorpresa.

- No lo se pero… se me hace raro así que puede ser – dijo con gracia causando una sonrisa en la joven – por cierto, hable con la doctora y dijo que te atendería el próximo lunes en la tarde – dijo el mientras comía su helado de chocolate.

- ¿En serio? Tengo que avisarle a Tomoyo para que me acompañe… ¿no te preguntó sobre… mis padres? – preguntó con cierto temor.

- Si y le explique la situación… no tiene ningún problema en controlar tu embarazo – dijo con tranquilidad.

- Que bueno… espero que todo salga bien – dijo tocando su vientre.

- Ya veras que si, todo va a estar bien – dijo el tomando su mano y regalándole una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar.

- Por cierto… fui a la preparatoria que me dijiste y el director Clow fue muy amable… me dieron los deberes que debo entregar la semana que viene y me dijo que si hacia todas las cosas que me asignaran podría graduarme, aunque mi titulo me lo entregarían por secretaria – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Clow es un viejo amigo de mi padre, y cuando lo llame ayer se mostró interesado en ayudarte, así que no me extraña – dijo el joven tranquilamente.

- Bueno… solo espero que las cosas se mantengan así de bien de ahora en adelante… no quiero que mi bebe sufra por mi culpa –

- Nada de eso, todo va a estar bien ya lo veras, nos encargaremos de que tu bebe este bien – le dijo el joven haciéndola sonrojar.

Sakura de inmediato recordó las palabras que si amiga le había dicho hace algunos días "_me hubiera gustado que… las cosas fueran diferentes para ti… que el papa de tu bebe fuera alguien como Shaoran, responsable y amable, estoy segura que si Shao estuviera en esta situación… el hubiera aceptado su responsabilidad_" es cierto… quizás si el padre de su bebe fuera el joven que estaba delante de ella saboreando un helado de chocolate las cosas fueran diferentes para ella _"¿Pero que cosas pienso? Esto es culpa de Tomoyo por andar diciendo cosas como esas"_

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó preocupado el joven.

- No… nada – respondió nerviosa.

Quizás Shaoran no era el papa de su bebe, pero era una gran persona que, con cada día que pasaba, se volvía importante para ella, no solo porque la estaba ayudando… sino que también era una persona amable y sincera… cariñosa y atenta, aunque algunas veces fuera creído y narciso pero… son cualidades y defectos que lo hacen… "_perfecto_".

**¿Qué tal chicos? Como lo prometí, espero les haya gustado el capi :) gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron en "Un regalo de navidad" de verdad estoy muy agradecida… espero sus REVIEWS nuevos para ver si la historia va por buen camino, siempre recuerden que los consejos o sugerencias son bien recibidos ;) nos leemos en el próximo cap y FELIZ NAVIDAD :D**


End file.
